The Return
by Aurea-1227
Summary: Suite de Meurtre au Manoir Malefoy. Après la mort de Lucius, les Malefoy ont continué leurs vies, laissant le passé derrière eux. Quand la fille de Drago et Hermione entre à l'école, le passé refait surface quand elle aperçoit un jeune garçon qui est le portrait craché de son père. TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà comme promis, je vous poste la suite de _**Meurtre au Manoir Malfoy.** _Cette histoire comportera 12 chapitres. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**oOo**

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR **(hormis quelques nouveaux personnages qui, comme l'histoire, sont de **cleotheo**).

**N/A : ** Cette histoire commence environ dix ans après la fin de l'autre histoire.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

**I**l était près de minuit quand Ginny Weasley s'assit sur son siège en bois préféré dans son porche d'entrée. Ses yeux étaient en train d'admirer la campagne Sud-Africaine mais elle pensait également à son retour à la maison, spécialement à Poudlard. C'était le début de l'été et son fils, Thomas, devait commencer son éducation sorcière en septembre. Malgré le fait que le reste de sa scolarité se fasse au Cap, Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter que son fils puisse aller dans la prestigieuse école qu'elle avait fréquentée dans sa jeunesse.

« Tout va bien, chérie ? » Une voix derrière Ginny la surprit dans ses pensées.

Ginny se retourna, souriant à son mari qui sortait de la maison et s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Le mari de Ginny, Jacques DuPlessis, était un riche sorcier Sud-Africain dans la cinquantaine.

Ginny avait rencontré Jacques lorsqu'elle vivait encore au Brésil et Jacques était là pour un voyage d'affaire prolongé. A ce moment-là, cela faisait à peine deux ans depuis la mort de Lucius et Ginny avait été extrêmement méfiante quand le sorcier plus âgé avait commencé à lui courir après. Jacques était persévérant cependant et, finalement, Ginny avait accepté de sortir avec le sorcier. Quand il fut temps pour Jacques de retourner en Afrique du Sud, il demanda à Ginny de l'accompagner et de se marier avec lui. En sachant que cela ne serait pas correct de se marier avec Jacques sans lui dire la vérité quant à sa véritable identité, Ginny lui confessa tout. Jacques avait été étonnamment compréhensif et avait insisté sur le fait qu'il voulait toujours être avec Ginny peu importe ce qu'elle avait fait. Jacques sachant la vérité sur sa vie, Ginny avait alors déménagé en Afrique du Sud et s'était mariée au riche sorcier, Jacques avait alors adopté Thomas et, pour le monde extérieur, c'était le fils de Jacques.

« J'étais juste en train de penser à Thomas. » soupira Ginny, en s'allongeant sur son mari. « Il commence l'école en septembre et je pensais juste combien ce serait bien pour lui d'intégrer Poudlard. »

« Tu sais que l'école ici en Afrique du Sud est une très bonne école. » dit Jacques.

« Je sais. » dit Ginny à son mari. « Cela aurait été juste bien de l'avoir à Poudlard. Bien que je sache que cela n'arrivera pas, je suppose que j'aime imaginer recevoir sa première lettre de l'école, où il me dirait dans quelle maison il est. J'ai toujours été curieuse de savoir dans quelle maison il aurait fini. »

« Veux-tu réellement que Thomas aille à Poudlard ? » demanda Jacques. Il avait toujours donné à sa femme ce qu'elle voulait et si elle voulait que son fils intègre Poudlard, et bien il ferait son possible pour que cela se fasse.

« J'aimerai, mais il n'y a pas moyen qu'il y aille. C'est impossible. » soupira Ginny.

« Rien n'est impossible chérie. » répliqua Jacques, en embrassant le sommet de la tête de Ginny. « Je suis sûr que si je contactais l'école, je pourrais trouver une place pour Thomas et nous pourrions facilement déménager en Angleterre. »

« Tu oublies le fait que je suis une criminelle recherchée, Jacques. » dit Ginny, en regardant son mari. « Dès l'instant où j'aurai posé un pied en Angleterre, je serais arrêtée. »

« Non, tu ne le seras pas. » Jacques secoua la tête. « Ginny Weasley est une criminelle recherchée, tu es Sara DuPlessis, la femme d'un très riche et influent sorcier. Si j'avais pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, que retourner en Angleterre te mettrait en danger, je ne l'aurai jamais suggéré. »

« Et si quelqu'un me reconnais ? » demanda Ginny, en essayant de ne pas trop s'exciter à la perspective de retourner à la maison au cas où cela ne se produirait pas.

« Ils ne te reconnaitront pas, tu sembles complétement différente. » Jacques rassura sa femme. « Cela fait presque dix ans que personne ne t'a vu. Je peux à peine voir la ressemblance entre ton ancienne et ta nouvelle apparence d'il y a huit ans, maintenant, personne ne te reconnaîtra. »

Ginny songeait à ce que son mari lui avait dit, se demandant si elle avait changé assez pour tromper les gens de qui elle avait été proche. Ses cheveux étaient coupés élégamment jusqu'à hauteur d'épaule et colorés professionnellement en brun foncé chaque mois, auprès d'un salon de coiffure onéreux au Cap. Des années à vivre sous le soleil chaud avait également donné un bronzage permanent à Ginny, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu en tant que rousse.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est encore risqué. » dit Ginny. « Je suis sûre que mes parents pourraient me reconnaître. »

« Et où cela ne serait pas le cas ? » questionna Jacques. « Si nous déménageons, nous devrions acheter une grande propriété et cela pourrait être comme ici, tu ne devrais pas quitter le bâtiment sans que tu l'aies choisi. »

« Es-tu sûr que nous pouvons partir si soudainement ? » demanda Ginny. Bien qu'elle veuille rentrer à la maison et envoyer Thomas à Poudlard, elle ne voulait pas ruiner les affaires de son mari.

« Oui, je peux gérer l'entreprise de n'importe où. » dit Jacques. « Pense à tout ça et si tu veux vraiment que Thomas aille à Poudlard, et bien je ferais en sorte que cela se produise. »

« Merci. » dit Ginny, en embrassant son mari. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant, viens, il est temps que nous allions nous coucher. » Jacques pris la main de Ginny comme le couple gagnait l'intérieur de la maison pour aller dormir.

**oOo**

**A**gé de onze ans, Thomas DuPlessis regardait le Poudlard Express avec excitation. Sa vie durant les derniers mois avait été pleine d'excitations alors que ses parents avaient déménagés en Angleterre, il intégrait donc la légendaire école de sorcellerie en Ecosse. Thomas n'était pas sûre de la raison pour laquelle sa mère était si déterminée qu'il intègre Poudlard mais il ne se plaignait pas, après avoir lu tout sur sa nouvelle école, Thomas était impatient de monter à bord du train et de commencer son année scolaire.

« Tu as tout ? » demanda Jacques, en récupérant l'attention de son fils.

« Oui papa. » sourit Thomas.

« Bien. » acquiesça Jacques. « Et rappelles-toi de ce dont nous avons discuté ce matin. »

« Oui, ne parles pas en Afrikaans car les personnes ne comprendraient pas ce que tu dis. » Thomas roula des yeux contre son père.

« Et ne les insultes pas dans un langage étranger. » le prévint Jacques.

« Je ne le ferais pas. » dit Thomas.

« Bien, tu devrais y aller. » dit Jacques, en étreignant son fils. « N'oublies pas d'écrire à ta mère ce soir. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublierai pas. » répondit Thomas. « Dis-lui que je l'aime et que j'aurai aimé qu'elle soit ici. »

« Je le ferais. » acquiesça Jacques. A la dernière minute, Ginny avait décidé de ne pas venir à la gare donc ils avaient dit à Thomas qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.

« Au revoir papa. » dit Thomas, en sautant dans la machine rouge vif.

Jacques fit un geste de la main à Thomas une dernière fois alors qu'il regardait le train sortir de gare. Déjà en manque de son fils, Jacques réapparu à la maison, où il savait que Ginny attendrait un résumé détaillé de la matinée.

Bien que Thomas ne soit pas son fils biologique, Jacques avait élevé son fils depuis qu'il avait deux ans et il l'aimait comme son propre fils. Mis à part lui et Ginny, personne ne savait que Thomas n'était pas son fils, même Thomas pensait que Jacques était son père biologique. Grâce à son argent et son influence, Jacques avait gardé sa famille complètement loin des médias mais même si une photo perdue de Thomas apparaissait, sa parenté n'était pas vraiment en question. Bien que Thomas soit d'un blond platine, comme son père et son demi-frère, les cheveux de Jacques étaient d'un blond foncé donc personne ne se poserait de questions sur la différence de couleur.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » demanda Ginny aussitôt que son mari arriva à la maison. « Il allait bien ? »

« Tout s'est bien passé. » dit Jacques à sa femme. « Bien que tu l'aurais su si tu étais venue avec nous. »

« Désolée, je le voulais également. J'ai juste paniqué soudainement au cas où quelqu'un m'aurait reconnu. » dit Ginny avec regret. Elle avait toujours voulu voir Thomas monter à bord du Poudlard Express mais quand le moment était arrivé, elle fut trop anxieuse pour aller quelque part où elle avait déjà été avant sa fuite.

« Personne ne va te reconnaître, chérie. » Jacques étreignit Ginny. « Je te le promets. »

« J'espère juste que personne ne reconnaîtra Thomas. » soupira Ginny. « Quand il a descendu les escalier dans son uniforme, il ressemblait exactement à Drago quand il était plus jeune, sans le gel pour les cheveux. J'ai juste peur que quelqu'un ne jette un regard sur lui et sache qu'il a du sang Malefoy dans les veines. »

« Je suis sûr que non. » Jacques rassura sa femme. « Tu vois la ressemblance parce que tu sais qui est sa famille mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas pour la plupart des gens. »

« Vraiment, regarde à la page quatre. » Ginny attrapa l'édition matinale de la Gazette du Sorcier et la tendit à son mari.

Jacques alla à la page quatre, en regardant avec insistance comme il observait la page entière consacrée à Drago Malefoy et sa famille. Au fil des années, le nom des Malefoy était régulièrement intervenu dans ses affaires mais, en sachant ce qu'il avait fait par rapport à Ginny, il avait évité de commercer avec Drago. En tant que tel, il n'avait jamais vu de photos de l'homme, mais sa ressemblance avec Thomas était étrange, il avait les mêmes yeux gris et il avait la même nuance de cheveux blonds platine. En regardant la photo de la femme de Drago et de ses enfants, Jacques haleta alors qu'il voyait le fils de Drago âgé de sept ans, le garçon était la copie conforme de Thomas quand il avait son âge.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » demanda Ginny, en s'effondrant sur une chaise. Elle avait toujours peur que son désir d'envoyer Thomas à Poudlard n'ait comme résultat de l'envoyer à Azkaban.

« Ces gênes malfoyléens sont vraiment dominants chez les hommes. » concéda à contrecœur Jacques. Il avait remarqué que la fille de Drago semblait plus ressembler à sa mère et il se demandait s'il y avait un quelconque sort ou enchantement sur les membres masculins de la famille Malefoy pour qu'ils aient toujours une apparence identique entre eux. « Mais je ne pense toujours pas que quelqu'un associera un garçon avec un accent d'Afrique du Sud avec les Malefoy. »

« Et s'ils y arrivent quand même ? » demanda Ginny, en devenant de plus en plus anxieuse. « C'était une erreur, nous n'aurions jamais dû quitter le Cap. »

« Sara, ce n'était pas une erreur. » dit Jacques, en s'asseyant à côté de sa femme. Bien qu'il connaissait le vrai nom de Ginny, Jacques l'appelait toujours par sa nouvelle identité pour qu'il ne puisse jamais se tromper en publique quand il parlait de sa femme. « Si quelqu'un pose des questions sur la paternité de Thomas, nous avons la preuve qu'il est mon fils. Tous les dossiers concernant son adoption par moi sont cachés et le nouveau certificat de naissance que j'ai fait faire me mentionne comme son père. Je te le promets, peu importe combien quelqu'un creusera, ils ne trouveront jamais une quelconque preuve que Thomas n'est autre qu'un DuPlessis. »

« Merci pour tu ce que tu as fait pour moi et Thomas. » Ginny étreignit légèrement son mari. Elle savait que Jacques avait beaucoup fait pour être sûr qu'elle était intraçable en tant que Ginny Weasley et elle était sûre que son mari la protégerait toujours d'une quelconque suspicion qui pourrait s'abattre sur elle.

« Ce n'est rien, chérie. » Jacques embrassa Ginny brièvement avant de se lever. « Je dois aller travailler, ça ira ? »

« Oui, je te vois ce soir. » dit Ginny, en regardant son mari transplanner à son bureau dans le centre de Londres.

Après que Jacques soit parti, Ginny attrapa le journal, étudiant une nouvelle fois la photo de Drago et de sa famille. Malgré que son mari l'ait rassurée, elle était toujours effrayée que quelqu'un puisse assimiler Thomas à un Malefoy. Ginny espérait juste que Jacques avait raison et que personne n'associerait un garçon Sud-Africain avec une famille avec un héritage français et anglais.

En parcourant le journal, Ginny trouva d'autres articles qui avaient retenu son attention alors qu'elle lisait le journal ce matin. Avec tout ce que Jacques avait fait pour elle récemment, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'autre homme qui avait tant risquer pour elle, Blaise Zabini. Durant les dix dernières années, Ginny avait appris que Blaise avait mis sur pied sa propre entreprise de potions et était maintenant très riche avec un business en pleine expansion. Bien que ses affaires fassent souvent les gros titres, ce qui avait été plus rare à lire était sa vie privée, Ginny pouvait à peine se rappeler avoir vu beaucoup de chose concernant sa vie amoureuse, jusqu'à l'article de ce matin.

Avec une pointe de tristesse et de regret, Ginny lut l'article qui annonçait que Blaisé était fiancé à Astoria Greengrass. Elle s'en était toujours voulue de la manière dont elle avait traité Blaise et elle était heureuse qu'il ait trouvé le bonheur. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit alors qu'elle regardait les photos, que Blaise aimait Astoria et qu'elle l'aimait. Les trois photos qui accompagnaient l'article montraient combien ils étaient un couple heureux et amoureux. Si les photos n'avaient pas été assez convaincantes du bonheur de Blaise, chaque fois que Blaise était cité, il vantait les mérites d'Astoria et expliquait combien il attendait avec impatience leur prochain mariage hivernal.

En reposant le journal, Ginny se leva de son siège et commença à ranger la pièce. Elle décida qu'elle ne s'inquièterait pas sur choses qui ne s'étaient pas encore produites ou qui pourraient se produire. Après être sûre que la maison était propre et rangée, elle gagna le bureau pour un après-midi de travail. Avec l'argent que Jacques avait, elle n'avait pas besoin de travailler mais, pendant ses premiers jours en Afrique du Sud, elle s'était trouvé une passion pour l'écriture. Avec l'aide de Jacques, elle avait été embauchée comme un écrivain indépendant pour un des plus grands magasines sorciers d'Afrique du Sud. Ginny était spécialisée dans l'écriture de courtes histoires et, malgré son déplacement, elle avait accepté un marché pour toujours écrire pour le magasine.

Après un après-midi productif lui ayant permis de terminer sa dernière histoire, Ginny commença à préparer le dîner pour le retour de Jacques à la maison. Malgré le fait qu'ils employaient quelques personnes pour entretenir le large domaine que Jacques avait acquis, elle préférait faire à manger. Au moment où Jacques rentrait à la maison, Ginny avait terminé le repas et le couple s'assit pour manger ensemble.

Après avoir mangé, ils se retirèrent dans le salon afin de passer quelques heures à se détendre et parler de choses et d'autres. Ginny essayait de ne pas être trop anxieuse alors qu'elle attendait que la lettre de Thomas arrive. Quand le hibou apparu à la fenêtre, elle était pratiquement étourdie alors que Jacques récupérait la lettre et la tendait à sa femme.

« Est-ce que son installation s'est bien passée ? » demanda Jacques alors que Ginny déchirait la lettre et commençait à lire.

« Oui, il semble aimer. » répondit-elle, soulagée que Thomas soit bien installé.

« Et donc, dans quelle maison est-il ? » demanda Jacques, il savait que c'était ce pourquoi Ginny était inquiète.

Ginny continua à lire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la réponse à la question de son mari. « Gryffondor. » Elle fit un grand sourire, ravie que son fils ait pris d'elle et non de son père au vue de la maison dans laquelle il était placé.

* * *

Voilà, premier chapitre plutôt calme et centré sur Ginny. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A bientôt

xXx

Aurea


	2. Chapter 2

Hum (*prend un air gêné et désolé*) : Je suis I.M.P.A.R.D.O.N.A.B.L.E et vous auriez tout à fait le droit de m'envoyer des tomates à la figure. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce (très) lonnnnnnnggggggg temps d'attente (moi qui m'étais dit que j'allais poster plus rapidement, ça c'est fait). Donc voilà, il a fallu le temps mais voici la suite de The Return. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira toujours... Normalement (et je dis bien normalement), je suis bel et bien de retour et donc, je ne devrais plus laisser de côté la fic.

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce deuxième chapitre et vous retrouve plus bas pour divers commentaires...

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à **JKR **et l'histoire est à **Cleotheo **(je ne suis que la _traductrice_)

**CHAPITRE 2**

_**Un an plus tard**_

« **M**aman ! »

Hermione Malefoy grogna dans l'épaule de son mari alors que le bruit en provenance de la cuisine commencer à s'intensifier. Tandis qu'ils s'affairaient dans la cuisine, leurs deux enfants étaient supposés être en train de manger leur déjeuner, mais, depuis les dix dernières minutes, tout ce qu'Hermione avait entendu était des querelles et des râlements.

« Ne fais pas ça, petit morveux. » Hermione entendit sa fille crier. « Maman ! »

« Et tu en veux vraiment un autre. » marmonna Hermione à Drago alors qu'elle sortait de la cuisine et entrait dans la salle à manger.

« Scorpius Malefoy, arrête de mettre des grenouilles dans les cheveux de ta sœur. »

A la réprimande de sa femme, Drago du se faire violence pour ne pas rire des blagues de son fils. A huit ans, Scorpius était une terreur et trouvait toujours de nouveaux moyens pour terroriser sa sœur aînée, Lyra. Heureusement pour Lyra, elle allait entrer à Poudlard aujourd'hui et donc, elle pourrait échapper aux blagues de son frère pendant quelques mois.

« Prends les grenouilles et va les remettre dans l'étang. » Drago entendit Hermione dire à fils. « Et n'ose pas les ramener dans cette maison. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, un Scorpius marchait d'une démarche penaude à travers la cuisine en portant un bocal en verre avec quelques petites grenouilles à l'intérieur. Drago n'avait pas l'intention d'encourager les bêtises de son fils, mais le garçon de huit ans semblait si découragé qu'il ne put résister d'envoyer un rapide sourire à Scorpius. Il lui sourit en retour et sortit pour remettre les grenouilles dans l'étang avant qu'Hermione ne revienne dans la cuisine et découvre qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Scorpius venait juste de sortir de la cuisine quand Hermione entra avec Lyra. Lyra courut immédiatement vers Drago et entoura ses bras autour de la taille de son père. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns clairs, de profonds yeux bruns et était totalement une petite fille à papa.

« Papa, Scorp a mis des grenouilles dans mes cheveux. » Elle fit la moue. « Maintenant, c'est recouvert de bave de grenouille. »

« Je suis sûr que non. » répondit Drago avec bienveillance, bien qu'il ne toucha pas les cheveux de sa fille au cas où elle aurait raison.

Hermione roula des yeux avant de se tourner vers son fils qui était revenu dans la cuisine, sans son bocal de grenouilles. « Scorp vas te préparer pour aller à l'école. »

Scorpius fréquentait une école primaire moldue car Hermione avait insisté pour que ses enfants reçoivent une autre forme d'éducation avant Poudlard. Lyra avait également fréquenté la même école et, hormis quelques malheureux accidents, les enfants avaient réussis à garder leur magie secrète.

« Pendant que j'amène Scorp à l'école, vous deux, revérifiez que Lyra a tout ce qu'il faut pour Poudlard. » Hermione se tourna vers son mari et sa fille. « Et Drago, assure-toi d'enlever la bave dans les cheveux de Lyra. »

« Mais tu as dit qu'il n'y avait pas de bave dans mes cheveux. » dit Lyra à sa mère, ses yeux s'élargissant à la pensée d'avoir de la bave dans ses cheveux.

« Je faisais juste une blague. » dit Hermione, en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa fille. « Tes cheveux sont propres. »

« Tu ne devrais pas plaisanter à propos de choses aussi sérieuses que de la bave de grenouille dans mes cheveux. » se vexa Lyra.

« N'écoute pas ta mère, elle est seulement jalouse que ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi beaux que les tiens quand elle avait ton âge. » dit Drago à sa fille en souriant à sa femme.

Hermione lança un regard furieux à Drago tandis que Lyra gloussait, elle avait vu des photos de sa mère dans ses premiers jours d'école et savait exactement combien les cheveux d'Hermione avaient été sauvages et touffus.

« Nous devrions partir bientôt. Assure-toi que tout soit prêt avant que je ne revienne. » Hermione embrassa Drago et Lyra sur la joue avant d'aller presser Scorpius.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago et Lyra entendirent Scorpius descendre les escaliers d'un pas rapide. Ils entendirent également Hermione lui crier de marcher plus doucement, à moins qu'il ne veuille tomber en bas des escaliers et finir à Sainte-Mangouste. Scorpius ne voulait clairement pas aller à l'hôpital et donc, il marcha pour les dernières marches. Après avoir dit un dernier au revoir, ils sortirent tous deux de la maison pour mener le plus jeune des Malefoy à l'école.

« Viens, nous ferions mieux de nous assurer que tout est en ordre avant que ta mère ne revienne. » dit Drago à Lyra alors qu'il la poussait hors de la cuisine.

Le père et la fille montèrent dans la chambre de Lyra où son coffre se trouvait ouvert sur son lit. Le contenu du coffre était soigneusement empaqueté et à côté sur le lit se trouvait une liste avec l'écriture d'Hermione.

« Vérifions deux fois cette liste. » Drago attrapa la liste que sa femme avait écrite. Même si tout avait été coché par Lyra lorsqu'elle avait fait ses affaires, il valait mieux vérifier une nouvelle fois.

Pendant les dix minutes suivantes, Drago et Lyra revérifièrent le contenu du coffre. Satisfait que tout soit en place, Drago ferma le coffre et le verrouilla. En le soulevant du lit, il s'assit à sa place, tapotant la place à côté de lui pour que sa fille le rejoigne.

« Tout va bien, Lyra ? » demanda-t-il à sa fille alors qu'elle s'asseyait près de lui. Après l'incident avec les grenouilles, elle était restée silencieuse et Drago s'inquiétait que sa petite fille soit contrariée par rapport à quelque chose.

« Oui, tout le monde va juste me manquer. » soupira Lyra. « Je n'ai jamais été en dehors de la maison pour un si long moment. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Avant que je ne parte pour Poudlard, j'étais terrifié. » confessa Drago, en se souvenant combien il était stressé en quittant la maison pour rejoindre l'école.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Lyra sceptique. « Maman a toujours dit que quand tu étais plus jeune, tu étais quelqu'un de trop sûr de soi. »

« Je l'étais, à l'extérieur. » admit Drago. « Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'étais pas intérieurement inquiet de commencer l'école. Cela ne change rien au fait que j'étais nostalgique pendant les premières semaines. Paraître sûr de moi était plus facile que laisser les gens voir que j'étais nerveux. »

« Etais-tu inquiet quant à la répartition ? » demanda Lyra.

« Pas vraiment, j'étais certain que je serai envoyé à Serpentard. Es-tu nerveuse par rapport à ça ? » demanda Drago à sa fille, se demandant si c'était ce qui la tracassait.

« Un peu. » admit Lyra, en se mordant nerveusement le dessus de la lèvre. « Et si je vous décevais toi ou maman, je ne peux pas vous satisfaire tous les deux et être dans deux maisons. »

« Tu ne nous décevras pas, ma chérie. » dit Drago à sa fille, en l'étreignant. « Peu importe la maison dans laquelle tu te trouves, nous serons fiers de toi. »

« Donc tu ne seras pas vexé si je ne suis pas à Serpentard ? » demanda Lyra, en levant le regard vers son père avec une expression hésitante.

« Bien sûr que non. Honnêtement, je serai vraiment surpris si tu finis à Serpentard. Ton frère par contre est un parfait Serpentard, mais tu es plus comme ta mère. »

« Donc tu penses que je vais aller à Gryffondor ? » demanda Lyra, en se redressant à cette idée.

« Je pense que tu iras dans la maison qui te correspondra. » dit Drago, réalisant soudainement pourquoi Lyra était si inquiète. Elle voulait évidemment être à Gryffondor mais elle était inquiète de le contrarier. « Si tu veux vraiment être à Gryffondor, dis-le au choixpeau. Apparemment, il écoute les vœux des étudiants. »

« Vraiment ? Comment sais-tu cela ? » demanda Lyra. Elle avait lu beaucoup de choses à propos de Poudlard et elle n'avait entendu nulle part que le choixpeau pouvait écouter les requêtes des étudiants.

« Selon Harry, quand il a été réparti, le choixpeau voulait le mettre à Serpentard. Il ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard et donc, il a supplié le choixpeau de le placer ailleurs et il l'a fait. »

« Je ne le savais pas. »

« Harry ne parle pas beaucoup de cette histoire. Je pense qu'il est assez embarrassé d'avoir eu une si basse opinion des Serpentards et maintenant, il n'est pas seulement ami avec quelques 'uns mais également marié à l'une d'entre eux. » gloussa Drago alors qu'il se levait. « Viens, nous devrions descendre ton coffre en bas. »

Avant que Drago ne puisse attraper le coffre de sa fille, elle se leva d'un bond et le serra dans ses bras. « Merci papa. » dit-elle, en le laissant pour qu'il puisse prendre son coffre. Lyra savait que Drago avait compris quel avait été son problème et elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir calmé ses craintes si facilement.

Lyra et Drago étaient en bas depuis quelques minutes quand Hermione revint à la maison. Après avoir revérifié que Lyra avait son coffre et son hibou, Hermione transplanna elle et sa fille à la gare de King's Cross tandis que Drago suivit avec les affaires de Lyra. En faisant leur chemin sur la Voie Neuf Trois-Quarts, Hermione et Drago se préparèrent à regarder leur premier enfant les quitter pour rejoindre l'école pour la première fois.

**oOo**

**D**rago entra dans le pub bondé et gagna le bar. Le Chaudron Baveur avait récemment été réaménagé et le pub anciennement miteux était maintenant l'un des meilleurs pubs dans le Londres sorcier. Le cerveau derrière cette nouvelle apparence était la nouvelle gérante, Hannah Longdubat.

« Hey, Hannah. » Drago salua la sorcière derrière le bar. « Je vais à ma place habituelle. »

« Vas-y. » sourit Hannah, en tendant un verre de whisky pur-feu à Drago.

« Les autres sont déjà là ? » demanda Drago. Il voyait ses amis pour quelques parties de poker et boire un verre et, pour une fois, il était là plus tôt.

« Theo et Greg sont là depuis une bonne partie de l'après-midi. » dit Hannah en désapprouvant les habitudes de boire des hommes. « Et Dean et Seamus sont arrivés i peu près cinq minutes. »

« Merci, je vais derrière." Drago attrapa sa boisson et gagna la pièce privée située à l'arrière qui était réservée à leur groupe d'amis.

En entrant dans la pièce, Drago trouva quatre de ses amis réunis autour d'une table, en train de rire à une histoire que Seamus Finnegan était en train de raconter. En saluant ses amis, Drago s'assit à côté de Gregory Goyle.

« Tu l'as fait alors. » dit Seamus alors que Drago s'asseyait.

« Merci à toi. » dit Drago. « Je ne peux croire que j'allais presque oublier ce soir. »

Seamus rappelait à Drago leur rencontre de ce matin tandis qu'ils voyaient leurs enfants partir pour la première fois à Poudlard. Tandis que Drago et Hermione regardaient Lyra, Seamus et sa femme, Daphné, était là pour leur fils, Patrick. Patrick était âgé de quelques mois de plus que Lyra, il était toujours souriant et avait des manières impeccables mais, malheureusement, il avait hérité des dons de son père pour faire sauter des choses en utilisant de la magie simple. Autant Drago aimait Patrick, il espérait pourtant que Lyra ait le bon sens de ne pas l'avoir comme partenaire en Potions ou tout autre leçon où il pourrait accidentellement lui exploser quelque chose à la figure.

« Voyez ce qu'il se passe quand vous vous mariez et que vous avez des enfants. » dit Theo Nott à ses amis. « Votre esprit est si absorbé par eux que vous oubliez ce qui est réellement important, vos amis. »

« Heureusement pour toi, tu n'as pas ce problème. » rit Dean Thomas. C'est un fait connu que Theo aimait sa vie de célibataire et n'avait pas l'intention de s'installer et d'avoir des enfants.

« Non, un problème que je n'aurais jamais. » Theo grimaça. « Oh regardez, voici un autre couple de vieux hommes mariés. »

Drago se leva pour voir Harry Potter et Ron Weasley s'approcher, les deux hommes portant des pintes de bières dans leurs mains. Harry et Ron s'assirent à la table alors que Theo continuait de déplorer le fait que tous ses amis soint mariés et aient presque tous des enfants.

« Combien de verres as-tu bu ? » demanda Ron à un Théo parlant pour ne rien dire.

« Plus que tu n'es autorisé à boire. » répliqua Théo, en prenant une lampée de son verre à moitié vide. « A l'inverse de toi, je n'ai pas une femme casse-pied à la maison. »

« Luna n'est pas casse-pied. » protesta Ron.

« Toutes les femmes sont casse-pieds. » répondit Theo, en se noyant dans le reste de son verre. Le verre se remplit ensuite magiquement de lui-même.

« Dis l'homme qui n'a aucune expérience. » dit Blaise Zabini, annonçant ainsi sa présence alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table.

« J'ai de nombreuses expériences avec les épouses, juste pas la mienne. » gloussa Theo.

Blaise grimaça aux mots de Theo, toute mention de tromperies le laissant mal à l'aise après la manière dont Ginny l'avait traité il y a plusieurs années.

« Peut-être devrions-nous commencer maintenant, nous sommes tous là. » dit Drago, en notant combien Blaise était devenu mal à l'aise.

Cela avait pris un certain temps avant que l'amitié entre Drago et Blaise ne se reforme suite aux évènements qui avaient suivi le meurtre de Lucius mais maintenant, à part à quelques rares occasions, leur amitié était vraiment solide. Drago et Blaise travaillaient à la reconstruction de leur amitié depuis des années et Drago avait trouvé que plus sa mère avançait dans sa vie, moins coupable il se sentait vis-à-vis de son amitié grandissante avec Blaise. Au moment où Narcissa s'était remariée cinq ans plus tôt, l'amitié entre Drago et Blaise était revenue. Narcissa avait compris la décision de Drago de laisser Blaise revenir dans sa vie mais elle n'avait personnellement pas pu lui pardonner pour ses actions, les rares fois qu'ils étaient entrés en contact, ils s'étaient ignorés poliment.

« Ne devrions-nous pas attendre Neuville ? » demanda Theo, en jetant un regard circulaire au groupe d'amis et en notant une place vide.

« Poudlard a recommencé aujourd'hui. Tu ne t'attends pas à ce que Neuville manque le festin de bienvenue pour venir et jouer une partie de poker avec nous. » dit Harry. Neuville était le professeur de Botanique et avait été récemment promus Directeur de Gryffondor.

« J'ai oublié. » dit Theo, en faisant un mouvement avec sa baguette et en faisant apparaître un tapis de carte.

« Pas moi. J'ai attendu ce jour pendant des années. » dit Seamus alors que Theo commençait à distribuer les cartes. « Au moins, j'aurais la paix à la maison. »

« Je suis vraiment jaloux, j'aimerai avoir une maison calme. » murmura Drago.

« Tu ne veux surement pas insinuer que ton fils est autre chose qu'un ange calme » dit Harry alors que l'autre homme riait. C'était connu que, bien que Scorpius soit adorable, il était également un petit démon.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi je dois me plaindre. » dit Drago sarcastiquement. « Mettre des grenouilles dans les cheveux de sa sœur pendant le petit-déjeuner, était parfaitement un bon comportement. »

« Voilà ce que tu obtiens en le laissant devenir ami avec le petit Fred. » rit Ron. « Tous les fils de George sont nés pour créer des problèmes et mélange vos deux fils et tu obtiens une combinaison mortelle. »

« Quel beau moyen de parler de ton neveu. » dit Drago. « Même si c'est la vérité. »

« Oui, petit Fred réussit parfaitement à vivre en concordance avec son homonyme. » dit Harry.

« Bien sûr que oui, je jurerai que George l'entraîne depuis sa naissance pour qu'il cause le plus de problèmes possible. » dit Ron. « Maintenant, il entraîne Scorpius de son côté, et je pense qu'il complote déjà sur la manière dont ils pourront tous deux causer le plus de problèmes quand ils seront à Poudlard. »

« Ne dis pas cela. » grogna Drago alors que le reste du groupe riait. Chacun se figurait les ravages que Fred et Scorpius pourraient causer quand ils commenceront l'école.

« Allez, jouons. » dit Blaise alors que les rires s'estompaient. « Si nous ne jouons pas vite, il sera temps de partir. »

Les autres hommes acquiescèrent et toute conversation sur les femmes et les enfants fut abandonnée alors qu'ils s'installaient pour jouer au poker pour quelques heures.

**oOo**

**E**n faisant doucement son chemin vers sa chambre, Drago s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de son fils. En passant sa tête à l'intérieur, il le découvrit profondément endormi, affalé sur son ventre et illuminé par la lune qui passait à travers les rideaux partiellement fermés. En fermant doucement la porte derrière lui, Drago regarda brièvement dans la chambre vide de sa fille avant de gagner le hall qui menait dans la grande chambre qu'il partageait avec sa femme.

Hermione était assise à la coiffeuse, en train de brosser ses longs cheveux quand Drago entra dans la pièce.

« As-tu passé un bon moment ? » demanda Hermione sans se retourner.

« Oui, j'ai gagné un peu sur Greg et Ron. Aucun d'eux ne devrait jouer au poker pour sauver sa vie. » dit Drago, en s'asseyant sur le lit et en enlevant ses chaussures.

Drago continua à se déshabiller avant de gagner la salle de bain. Quand il revint, Hermione était toujours assise sur le lit, une enveloppe entre ses mains.

« Elle est de Lyra ? » demanda Drago, en se mettant au lit au côté de sa femme.

« Oui, elle est adressée à nous deux donc, j'ai pensé que je devais t'attendre avant de la lire. » dit Hermione, en tournant la lettre entre ses mains.

« Cela aurait pu te tuer, avoir la lettre mais ne pas la lire. » gloussa Drago au supplice que la lettre avait dû susciter chez sa femme.

« Tu n'as pas idée. » marmonna Hermione. « Je l'ai presque ouverte de nombreuse fois, mais je me suis retenue. »

« Eh bien, tu ne devras pas te retenir plus longtemps, ouvre-la. » dit Drago à sa femme apparemment très excitée.

Hermione déchira avec impatience la lettre et commença à la lire à haute voix. Hermione et Drago furent heureux que la lettre soit remplie de bonnes nouvelles, Lyra s'était déjà fait une paire d'amis et elle semblait impatiente de commencer les cours. Après une assez longue et détaillée description de sa journée, Lyra finalement révéla l'information que ses parents étaient impatients d'entendre, dans quelle maison avait-elle été répartie.

« Oh, elle est à Gryffondor. » s'exclama Hermione avec excitation alors qu'elle lisait la partie finale de la lettre de sa fille.

Drago sourit à la nouvelle, il était évident que ce matin, Lyra voulait être à Gryffondor donc, il était heureux que sa fille ait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

Voili voilou pour la suite des aventures de Lyra. Bon c'est le grand saut vers l'inconnu (c'est-à-dire Poudlard). On va voir ce qu'il va lui arriver... La suite au prochain chapitre (qui arrivera, promis, plus rapidement que celui-ci).

PS : Petite dédicace à .7 pour m'avoir contactée et "remise en selle"...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir/Bonjour à tous !

Voilà la suite... J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant.

**Disclaimer:** Les persos sont à **JKR** et l'histoire est à **Cleotheo** (je ne suis que la traductrice).

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ou un MP, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de connaître votre avis :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

**L**'excitation à bord du Poudlard Express était au comble de la frénésie, la locomotive rouge était maintenant à moins d'une heure de sa destination. La gare de King's Cross approchait rapidement alors que les étudiants commençait à devenir d'humeur festive, Noël était seulement dans quelques jours et les étudiants attendaient impatiemment de voir leurs familles pour la première fois depuis septembre.

Parmi toute l'agitation et le chaos, une Gryffondor de première année était assise, en regardant silencieusement à travers la fenêtre du train. Dans l'ensemble, Lyra Malefoy avait vraiment aimé son premier trimestre à Poudlard, elle s'était fait quelques nouveaux amis et aimait réellement ses cours. Le seul problème que Lyra avait était un Gryffondor de deuxième année, le garçon en question n'avait jamais jeté un coup d'œil en direction de Lyra mais elle l'avait incontestablement remarqué.

Lyra avait remarqué le garçon durant sa première semaine à l'école, son étrange ressemblance avec son père et son frère était immanquable. Quelques questions bien posées avaient révélé à Lyra que le garçon en question était Thomas DuPlessis, il était apparemment originaire d'Afrique du Sud. Lyra l'avait étroitement observé pendant tout le trimestre alors qu'elle essayait de déterminer combien de points en commun il avait avec le physique de son père. Les cheveux blond platine et les yeux gris perçant étaient pratiquement identiques que ceux de son père mais Lyra trouva que plus elle regardait près, plus elle pouvait trouvait des différences. En général, les traits de Thomas n'étaient pas aussi élégants que ceux de son père et il y avait son teint de peau légèrement plus foncé.

Malgré qu'elle ait trouvé des différences entre Thomas et son père, il y avait des similitudes qui avaient préoccupé Lyra. Les seules personnes qu'elle n'ait jamais vu avec des cheveux blond platines étaient son père, son frère et son grand-père, sur les quelques photos qu'elle avait vues de lui. Malgré qu'elle essaye de ne pas penser à cela, Lyra se demanda si Thomas était un parent, et en jugeant les similitudes apparentes avec son père, elle avait peur au cas où il soit un parent proche. Lyra savait que la solution évidente était que Thomas soit le fils de son père, mais elle refusait de croire que son père puisse avoir trompé sa mère.

Les pensées de Lyra étaient toujours tournées vers le garçon qui ressemblait à son père alors que le train entrait en gare de King's Cross. Elle n'avait toujours pas décidé si elle devait le mentionner à ses parents. Lyra était curieuse quant à ce qu'ils pourraient dire mais elle était également légèrement inquiète au cas où, en le mentionnant, elle causerait des problèmes.

Après avoir dit au revoir à ses amis, Lyra attrapa son sac et sauta hors du train. Alors qu'elle cherchait ses parents, Lyra aperçut Thomas avec un homme plus âgé, l'homme semblait être de l'âge de son grand-père donc, Lyra se demanda s'il était le grand-père de Thomas. En détournant son attention du mystérieux garçon, elle se tourna, apercevant sa mère qui s'approchait rapidement.

« Lyra. » Hermione serra sa fille dans ses bras. « As-tu aimé l'école ? »

« Oui, l'école est bien. Où est papa ? » Lyra réalisa soudainement que sa mère était seule.

« Il travaille, même s'il devrait être à la maison au moment où nous arriverons. » dit Hermione, en regardant sa montre.

Lyra sourit et attrapa la main que sa mère tendit. En fermant fermement ses yeux, Lyra sentit le tiraillement du transplanage la saisir et, quelques minutes plus tard, elle se tenait debout sans encombre dans le hall d'entrée de la maison. Après avoir porté son sac dans sa chambre, elle redescendit les escaliers pour voir si son père était à la maison, elle était assez sûre d'elle elle avait décidé d'évoquer Thomas à ses parents mais elle avait également décidé de ne pas le faire lors de sa première soirée à la maison.

**oOo**

**L**e Réveillon de Noël pour la famille Malefoy se passait toujours avec la mère de Drago, Narcissa. Pendant les premières années qui avaient suivis la mort de Lucius, Narcissa passait l'ensemble des fêtes avec Drago, Hermione et les enfants mais, maintenant qu'elle était remariée, ils se contentaient de passer le Réveillon de Noël ensemble.

Narcissa s'était mariée pour la seconde fois il y avait cinq ans et demi, avec un moldu qu'elle avait rencontré sur une croisière. Narcissa était partie en croisière avec sa meilleure amie, Sylvia Parkinson, quand elle avait rencontré son futur mari, un homme nommé Simon Norris qui avait fait fortune dans l'immobilier. Narcissa avait d'abord pensé que la relation ne soit qu'un amour de vacance mais, quand les vacances furent terminées, Simon avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Narcissa lui échapper. Après en avoir parlé à Drago et en recevant l'approbation de son fils, Narcissa s'engagea dans une relation avec Simon.

Quand Narcissa lui avait dit pour la première fois qu'elle était une sorcière, Simon fut étonné, mais il l'aimait assez pour accepter bizarrerie de ce qu'elle lui disait. Un an après leur première rencontre, le couple se maria. Bien que cela semblait soudain pour quelques personnes qu'ils se marient si vitre, Narcissa et Simon étaient sûrs que leur relation était durable.

Simon et Drago s'étaient immédiatement entendus et Simon traitait Drago comme le fils qu'il avait toujours voulu. Simon avait une fille, Stella. Elle était un peu plus âgée que Drago et vivait en Amérique. Simon et Narcissa lui rendaient visite assez souvent, Drago et Hermione ne l'avaient vu que quelques fois pendant l'année mais elle était vraiment gentille et se réjouissait d'avoir une plus grande famille. Simon traitait également Lyra et Scorpius comme ses propres petits-enfants, il ne montrait aucune préférence avec les enfants de sa fille et gâtait les quatre enfants.

Comme de coutume lors du Réveillon de Noël, Narcissa avait organisé un repas fastueux pour la famille. Narcissa ne pouvait pas cuisiner seule mais, entre son argent et l'argent qui provenait des affaires fructueuses de Simon, ils avaient les moyens d'embaucher quelques personnes pour aider autour de la large maison dans laquelle ils vivaient.

Le repas était presque terminé lorsque Simon demanda à Lyra à quel point elle avait aimé l'école. Jusque-là, la jeune fille avait oublié le mystérieux garçon qui ressemblait à son père, depuis son retour à la maison pour les vacances, elle avait été si occupée à aider Hermione pour Noël qu'elle ne lui avait accordé aucune pensée.

Alors que Lyra parlait de Poudlard à ses grands-parents, elle se demandait si elle allait parler du mystérieux garçon, avec sa grand-mère présente, elle pourrait en apprendre davantage sur un parent éloigné qui pourrait être relié et cela pourrait stopper ses inquiétudes. Lyra finit de parler de la magie qu'elle avait apprise avant de parler de Thomas.

« Vous savez qu'il y a un garçon à l'école qui ressemble à papa. » dit Lyra, en observant la réaction de Drago.

« Que veux-tu dire par il me ressemble ? » demanda Drago perplexe.

« Ses cheveux ont exactement la même couleur que les tiens et ceux de Scorp et il a également les mêmes yeux gris. » expliqua Lyra. « Je me demandais s'il pouvait être lié à nous mais il vient d'Afrique du Sud. »

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » demanda Narcissa, en se demandant s'il y avait un parent éloigné de la famille Malefoy en Afrique du Sud.

« Thomas DuPlessis. » répondit Lyra, en observant à nouveau son père suite à sa réponse. Le nom ne semblait rien lui rappeler, il semblait juste autant perplexe que quand elle avait mentionné Thomas tout à l'heure.

« Le nom n'est pas familier. » réfléchit Narcissa. Des années à vivre dans une maison Malefoy impliquait qu'elle connaissait l'arbre généalogique de la famille presque par cœur et elle ne se souvenait pas que le nom des DuPlessis y apparaisse.

« En quelle année est-il ? » demanda Hermione. Elle était arrivée à une possibilité quant à qui le garçon pouvait être, elle espérait juste qu'elle avait tort.

« En deuxième. » répondit Lyra, en manquant le regard que ses parents échangèrent suite à cette information.

Narcissa cependant ne manqua pas le regard que son fils et sa belle-fille échangèrent. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu une chance de les questionner, Drago écarta tout cela en affirmant qu'il s'agissait d'une étrange coïncidence et changea de sujet. Lyra semblait heureuse de la réaction de son père alors qu'elle commençait à se chamailler avec son frère, Narcissa cependant n'était pas satisfaite et souhaitait une réelle explication de son fils.

« Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas votre glace dans le salon et regardiez un peu la télévision. » dit Narcissa à ses petits-enfants alors que le dessert était servi. « Nous vous suivrons dans quelques instants et nous pourrons tous ouvrir nos cadeaux. »

Lyra et Scorpius attrapèrent leurs boules de glace et gagnèrent le salon. Le bruit de leurs chamailleries quant à ce qu'ils allaient regarder flotta dans la salle à manger jusqu'à ce que Narcissa ferme les portes et lance un sort de silence dans la pièce.

« Voulez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » dit Narcissa à Drago et Hermione. « Il est évident que vous savez qui est ce mystérieux garçon. »

« Nous ne le savons pas exactement, mais nous avons une bonne idée de qui il est. » dit Hermione alors que Narcissa retournait à son siège à table.

« S'il-vous plaît, dites-moi que je n'ai pas un autre petit-fils. » Narcissa lança un regard furieux à son fils. Elle espérait qu'elle ait assez bien éduqué Drago pour qu'il ne trompe pas sa femme comme son père.

« Non. » dit Drago avec véhémence. « Je ne tromperai jamais Hermione. »

« Bon. » soupira Narcissa avec soulagement. « Je ne pensais pas réellement que tu l'aies fait mais je devais vérifier. »

« C'est bon, je suppose que le fait que le garçon soit le mien était l'explication la plus logique. » admit Drago. Il espérait juste que Lyra n'était pas venue à cette conclusion.

« Donc, si le garçon n'est pas le tien, qui est-il ? » demanda Simon depuis son siège à côté de Narcissa.

« Je pense que c'est mon demi-frère. » dit Drago, en observant sa mère qui palissait.

« Demi-frère. » murmura Narcissa. « Mais cela voudrait dire que Lucius avait un autre enfant. »

« Ginny était enceinte quand elle a fui. » dit Hermione. « Elle n'était pas sûre de qui était le père mais elle penchait plutôt sur le fait qu'il soit le bébé de Lucius. »

« Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit. » dit Drago à sa mère, qui semblait toujours choquée par la nouvelle. « Tu en avais déjà assez vu et je ne voulais pas te causer plus de peines. »

Narcissa releva son regard vers son fils, qui la regardait avec une expression coupable sur son visage. « Je comprends pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit. » rassura-t-elle Drago avec un petit sourire. « Honnêtement, je suis heureuse de ne pas l'avoir su jusque maintenant, cela aurait été pire. En fait, je voudrais ne toujours pas le savoir. »

« Désolé. » dit Drago, en souhaitant que sa mère n'ait jamais eu connaissance de l'enfant des amours de son père.

« J'ai une question. » dit Simon. Il savait tout à propos de Lucius et de ce qu'il s'était passé pour le premier mari de sa femme. « Comment ce garçon a-t-il pu intégrer Poudlard ? Je pensais que sa mère avait fui le pays après ce qu'il s'était passé. »

« Elle l'avait fait. En fait, elle est toujours une criminelle recherchée. » dit Hermione, son esprit tourbillonnant aux possibilités. « Donc, comment son fils peut-il être dans le pays et avoir intégré Poudlard ? Je pensais que le nom des enfants nés avec de la magie était répertorié dans chaque pays et qu'ils recevaient une lettre d'admission de l'école de magie la plus proche. Poudlard n'est pas l'école la plus proche d'Afrique du Sud. »

« Tout ce dont tu as besoin est d'argent et ton enfant peut intégrer n'importe quelle école que tu souhaites. » dit Narcissa. « Malgré que Drago soit né dans ce pays, Lucius voulait le faire intégrer Durmstrang. Il aurait sans problèmes payé l'école des milliers de gallions pour qu'il l'accepte si je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans le plat et insisté pour qu'il reste près de la maison. »

« Donc, quelqu'un avec beaucoup d'argent a amené le garçon à Poudlard. » dit Simon

« Probablement. » dit Hermione. « Bien que je ne vois pas pourquoi Ginny pourrait envoyer son fils à des kilomètres d'elle pour intégrer l'école. Il n'y aurait pas moyen que je ne souffre pas en envoyant Lyra ou Scorpius dans une école à l'étranger. »

« Peut-être pas elle. » dit Drago pensivement. « Peut-être qu'elle est venue avec lui. »

« Ce n'est pas possible, elle risquerait beaucoup en revenant ici, c'est trop dangereux. » Hermione secoua sa tête.

« Pas si tu as un riche sorcier pour te protéger. » dit Drago.

« Comment sais-tu qu'elle a un riche sorcier pour la protéger ? » demanda Hermione à son mari.

« Lyra a dit que le nom du garçon était DuPlessis, j'avais pensé et je pense reconnaître ce nom. L'année dernière, Jacques DuPlessis a déménagé ses affaires à Londres, il a acquis une chaîne d'hôtels sorciers et il est très riche. » dit Drago. « Et il vient d'Afrique du Sud. »

« Donc, tu penses que Ginny a une liaison avec ce sorcier et qu'elle est revenue à la maison ? » questionna Hermione. Cela semblait invraisemblable que Ginny ait trouvé un riche sorcier pour se rapprocher après avoir fui le pays mais les choses étaient cohérentes pour cette conclusion.

« Oui, je pense que c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. » acquiesça Drago. « Bien que cela demande quelques recherches complémentaires avant que cela ne soit prouvé. »

« Cela veut-il dire que tu vas aller voir les autorités après Noël ? » demanda Simon.

« Je ne sais pas. » admit Drago. « Que voulez-vous faire, mère ? »

Narcisa était assez calme depuis un moment alors qu'elle digérait la nouvelle que son mari était le père d'un enfant de quelqu'un d'autre. Malgré elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de s'éterniser sur les fausses couches qu'elle avait subi alors qu'elle et son mari essayaient d'avoir un second enfant. Maintenant, il avait un second enfant qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais.

« Je veux oublier tout ce qui concerne Ginny et son fils. » annonça Narcissa alors qu'elle se levait. « Ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton père est du passé, j'ai travaillé dur pour avancer dans ma vie et je n'ai pas l'intention de revivre la peine que Lucius m'a causée. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux à propos d'elle et du garçon, mais je ne veux pas en savoir plus. »

Juste après le meurtre de Lucius, il n'y avait rien que Narcissa veuille plus que de voir le meurtrier de son mari croupir derrière les barreaux. Tandis qu'elle voulait voir Ginny punie pour ses crimes depuis plus de dix ans, Narcissa ne voulait pas s'éterniser sur le passé. Cela lui avait pris un long moment pour récupérer de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lucius mais maintenant, elle avait une bonne vie qu'elle ne voulait pas perturber en déterrant le passé.

La vie de Narcissa tournait autour de sa famille et elle n'avait pas l'intention de ramener le fantôme de son défunt mari revenir dans sa vie. Elle avait maintenant un mari qui la traitait comme une reine et lui donnait tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, en incluant sa pleine et entière attention et son amour. Elle avait également un fils, une bru et une belle-fille, qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, sans oublier de mentionner l'ensemble de ses petits-enfants. Comme Simon, qui considérait Lyra et Scorpius comme ses petits-enfants, Narcissa considérait les deux petits garçons de Stella comme ses petits-fils.

« Tu veux vraiment passer au-dessus et ne pas te préoccuper si elle sera punie pour ce qu'elle a fait ? » demanda Drago à sa mère, ne comprenant pas trop son attitude.

« Oui, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. » dit Narcissa. « Tout cela est du passé et c'est là que j'ai l'intention de le laisser. Je ne veux plus rien entendre à propos de Ginny Weasely. Est-ce bien compris ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça Drago.

« Bon. » dit Narcissa. « Maintenant, revenons à notre fête de Noël. Je suis certaine que les enfants ont très envie d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. »

En tournant les talons, Narcissa quitta la salle à manger, Simon la suivant. Hermione et Drago se regardèrent avant de se lever et de quitter la salle à manger. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient discuter de la possibilité que Ginny soit de retour mais, pour l'instant, c'était le Réveillon de Noël et ils avaient à penser à leur famille.

* * *

**I**l fallait bien que ce moment arrive : Lyra a découvert l'existence de Thomas et se pose maintenant beaucoup de questions. Maintenant, reste à savoir ce que va faire Drago (et ça, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre).

**N**'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis surtout...


	4. Chapter 4

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir à vous tous !

Voilà, je vous poste le 4eme chapitre. Bonne lecture

**Disclaimer: **les persos sont à **_JKR_ **et l'histoire est à **_Cléotheo_ **(je ne suis que la traductrice)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

**H**ermione ignora les bruits des chamailleries de ses enfants et les cris de Drago qui essayait de les contrôler alors qu'elle continuait de s'habiller. On était tôt le lendemain de Noël et, comme de coutume, la famille Malefoy se préparait à gagner le Terrier pour le reste de la journée. Hermione avait passé la plupart des Noël avec les Weasley depuis ses années d'école et, les dernières années, cela n'avait pas changé, même les événements avec Ginny n'avaient pas changé le fait qu'elle était considérée comme un membre de la famille Weasley.

Une fois qu'elle fut habillée, Hermione mit un nouveau collier et des boucles d'oreilles qu'elle avait reçues de Drago, c'était une partie de son cadeau de Noël, l'autre partie ayant été un lot de lingerie assez cher. Le collier et les boucles d'oreilles étaient façonnés en forme de fleurs et les pierres des pétales étaient enchantées pour changer de couleur afin de correspondre avec ce qu'Hermione portait. En regardant dans le miroir, Hermione observa le diamant se changer en turquoise, s'accordant exactement avec la couleur de sa robe.

Alors qu'Hermione finissait de brosser ses cheveux, elle se demandait si le sujet de Ginny pourrait venir dans la conversation lorsqu'ils seront au Terrier. Lors de la plupart des Noëls, Molly finissait par pleurer pour sa fille entêtée. Hermione se sentait toujours coupable quand Molly lui confiait combien Ginny lui manquait, elle se demandait souvent si elle et Drago avaient bien fait de ne pas dire à la famille de Ginny qu'elle était enceinte lorsqu'elle s'est enfuie. Cette année cependant, alors qu'il était possible que Ginny soit de retour, Hermione se préparait à se sentir encore plus coupable si Ginny était mentionnée.

Jusqu'ici, Hermione et Drago n'avaient pas parlé des révélations du Réveillon de Noël. Au moment où ils avaient quitté la maison de Narcissa lors du Réveillon de Noël, il était tard et après avoir mis les enfants au lit et préparé leurs cadeaux pour le jour suivant, ni Hermione ni Drago n'avaient eu l'énergie de discuter de la possibilité que Ginny soit de retour. Ils n'en avaient également pas discuté le jour de Noël, la plupart du temps fut passé avec Lyra et Scorpius et quand le couple a eu un moment seul ensemble, parler fut la dernière chose qu'ils avaient à l'esprit.

Durant les derniers mois, Hermione et Drago avaient parlé de la possibilité d'étendre leur famille. Drago tenait particulièrement à avoir un autre enfant et juste avant Noël, Hermione avait accepté qu'ils puissent commencer à essayer d'avoir un troisième enfant. Les sous-vêtements sexy, offerts par Drago, furent utiles pour la nuit de Noël alors que le couple commença à essayer de concevoir un enfant.

En repoussant toutes ses pensées à propos de Ginny et les problèmes qu'elle pourrait amener dans leurs vies, Hermione attrapa son sac et quitta la chambre. En entrant dans le salon, elle trouva Lyra assise dans le divan en train de lire tandis que Scorpius et Drago se disputaient à propos de ce que Scorpius pouvait prendre au Terrier. Chaque année, Scorpius et Lyra amenaient une partie de leurs cadeaux de Noël au Terrier et tous les enfants pouvaient jouer ensemble et montrer ce qu'ils avaient reçu pour Noël.

Scorpius et Drago semblaient se disputer à propos d'une petite boite du magasin _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_, que Scorpius avait reçu de George comme cadeau. Hermione avait été choquée quand Scorpius avait ouvert le cadeau le matin de Noël, elle aurait juré que la boite n'était pas sous le sapin la nuit précédente. Hermione avait été également surprise par le cadeau alors que Scorpius avait déjà reçu un cadeau de la part de George et de sa femme Angelina, il était clair que le rouquin avait offert un petit cadeau supplémentaire à Scorpius.

« Scorpius, tu ne prends pas cette boite. » insista Drago. « Prends quelque chose d'autre. »

« Mais, ce n'est pas juste. » Scorpius fit la moue et croisa les bras vexé.

« Ça m'est égal si c'est juste. » dit Drago à son fils. « Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, tu ne prendras pas cette boite dans une autre maison. »

« C'était un accident. » gémit Scorpius. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber une boulette explosive dans la sauce. »

Pendant le repas de Noël la veille, Scorpius avait sorti quelques objets de la boite sur la table. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le garçonnet de huit ans avait laissé tomber une des boulettes explosives dans la sauce et cela avait explosé. Heureusement, Drago avait sa baguette sur le moment et avait d'assez bons réflexes pour permettre à la sauce de n'éclabousser personne.

« Scorp, prends quelque chose d'autre. » Hermione interrompit la dispute. « Tu as deux minutes avant que nous ne partions. »

En se plaignant d'être traité injustement, Scorpius remit sa boite des Weasely sur la pile de ses cadeaux. En prenant une boite de figurines de Quidditch, il revint où ses parents et sa sœur l'attendaient devant le feu. Après qu'Hermione ait revérifié que Scorpius n'ait emmené aucun objet facétieux, la famille gagna le Terrier. Drago fut le premier suivi par Lyra, tandis qu'Hermione et Scorpius entrèrent dans le feu ensemble.

Au moment où Hermione et Scorpius sortirent du feu, Scorpius sortit précipitamment pour trouver Fred. Alors que Drago et Hermione saluaient Molly et Arthur, Hermione aperçut Lyra de l'autre côté de la pièce, assise avec quelques autres filles. Chaque fois qu'ils étaient au Terrier, Lyra passait habituellement la plupart de son temps avec le petit enfant de Bill et Fleur, Dominique, mais Bill et Fleur passaient Noël en France dans la famille de Fleur donc, ils n'étaient pas présents.

En jetant un coup d'œil alentour, Hermione nota que Percy, sa femme Audrey et leurs deux enfants n'étaient pas là non plus. Quand Hermione s'enquit de leur absence, Molly l'informa que le plus jeune enfant de Percy était malade et donc, ils avaient décidé de sauter leur visite au Terrier. Malgré que Bill et Percy ne soient pas présents aux festivités, la maison était toujours pleine à craquer. Charlie était le seul frère Weasley sans enfant mais George et Ron étaient présents avec leurs enfants comme Harry. Comme Hermione, Harry était considéré comme membre à part entière de la famille Weasley et était toujours présent aux événements familiaux et aux célébrations.

Tout comme le petit Fred, George et Angelina avaient une petite fille âgée de deux ans et nommée Roxanne. Ron et Luna avaient deux jumelles, Esmeralda et Tiana, âgées de cinq ans. Les deux filles étaient la réplique exacte de Luna, avec leur expression dans la lune et leurs petites habitudes étranges, mis à part leurs longs cheveux roux, il aurait été impossible de dire qu'elles étaient des Weasley. Harry et Pansy avaient également deux enfants, James qui avait trois ans tandis que Lily en avait neuf.

Alors qu'Hermione parlait avec quelques-uns des membres de la famille, elle garda un œil sur George, mais le facétieux rouquin était introuvable. Dix minutes après son arrivée, Hermione était occupée à parler avec Angelina quand George apparut dans les escaliers.

« George Weasley, je veux te parler. » appela Hermione, en attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

« Hermione, quel plaisir de te voir. Tu es ravissante. » la salua George, en faisant des siennes devant sa famille. Le compliment suscita également un léger grognement de la part de Drago, il était très possessif envers Hermione et haïssait lorsqu'un autre homme lui portait trop d'attention.

« La flatterie ne marchera pas, George. » dit Hermione, en lançant un regard furieux au rouquin.

« Ça valait le coup d'essayer. » George haussa les épaules, pas du tout inquiet qu'Hermione le regarde toujours furieusement. « Donc, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? »

« Que dirais-tu de commencer par le fait que tu as donné à Scorpius une boite avec des produits du magasin _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_. » dit Hermione. « Tu sais que j'aime contrôler ce qu'il reçoit de ton magasin. »

« Oui, mais tu ne lui achètes que des trucs ennuyants. Je pense qu'il devrait recevoir quelques bons articles. » dit George. « Il n'en reçoit uniquement quand Drago l'emmène sournoisement au magasin. »

Hermione se tourna pour regarder furieusement son mari, qui était trop occupé à regarder George de travers pour donner plus d'attention à sa femme.

« Désolé, c'était un secret. » sourit George. Il savait que Drago serait capable de calmer Hermione donc, il n'était pas inquiet d'avoir révélé son secret, George ne l'aurait jamais mentionné si, honnêtement, il avait pensé que cela pourrait réellement causer des problèmes au couple.

« Tu es un con sournois, Weasley. » murmura Drago. La vérité était que Drago aimait visiter le magasin de George autant que Scorpius et il avait pris un vif intérêt pour les nouvelles inventions que George mettait en route.

« Je dirais que tu en es un autre. » dit Hermione, ramenant l'attention de Drago vers sa femme.

« Ce n'était que quelque fois. » dit Drago, priant pour que George ne le contredise pas et dise à Hermione qu'ils visitaient le magasin au moins une fois tous les quinze jours.

Alors que Drago essayait de s'en sortir avec de belles paroles, chacun revint dans sa propre conversation. Satisfait du fait qu'Hermione et Drago soient occupés pour un petit moment, George sortit subrepticement pour rejoindre le petit Fred er Scorpius. Les deux garçons de huit ans s'avéraient être des candidats idéaux pour prendre sa relève et celle de Fred en tant que farceurs, au moment où les deux garçons commenceront Poudlard, George était confiant qu'ils ne devraient pas être sous-estimés et qu'ils pourraient causer de nombreux problèmes.

**oOo**

« **A**vez-vous choisis une farce ? » demanda George aux deux garçons.

George était assis sous la table de la cuisine avec Fred et Scorpius, ils étaient totalement cachés par la longue nappe qui était sur la table. Fred avait également une boite de produits identiques à celle que Scorpius avait reçue et les deux garçons la fouillaient en essayant de trouver quelque chose qu'ils pourraient utiliser pour faire une farce.

« Celle-ci. » dit Fred, en tendant une petite bouteille de liquide.

« Ah, la teinture pour les cheveux. » George sourit à ce choix. Le contenu de la bouteille était complètement indolore et insipide, tout ce vous deviez faire était de le verser dans la boisson de quelqu'un et, dans les dix minutes, leurs cheveux pouvaient changer de couleur.

« Avez-vous une cible ? » demanda George.

Les deux garçons se consultèrent pendant quelques minutes avant d'acquiescer. « Lyra. » dit Scorpius, en souriant d'un air suffisant à la pensée de teindre les cheveux de sa sœur.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que cela marchera correctement. » dit George après quelques minutes d'observation. Il savait parfaitement que Lyra était assez difficile quant à ses cheveux mais il avait une cible différente à son esprit. « De quelle couleur est la teinture ? »

Scorpius analysa la bouteille pour trouver l'information requise. « Rose. » annonça-t-il.

« Exactement, et pas n'importe quel rose, rose vif. » dit George. « Maintenant, qui penses-tu serait drôle avec des cheveux rose vif ? »

« Oncle Ron. » dit Fred avec un gloussement.

« Oui, il le serait en effet. » rit George. « Qui penses-tu serait le plus drôle, Scorp ? »

Scorpius réfléchit bien à la question et passa les minutes suivantes à s'imaginer chaque personne avec des cheveux roses. « Papa. » se décida-t-il finalement comme réponse.

« Exactement. » George sourit. L'attention de Lyra pour ses cheveux venait de Drago et George pouvait imaginer la réaction du blond d'avoir des cheveux roses pour l'après-midi.

« Penses-tu qu'il sera furieux ? » demanda Scorpius. Dans l'ensemble, Drago aimait les farces de Scorpius mais le garçon était inquiet qu'il puisse ne pas trouver celle-ci si amusante pour en faire les frais.

« Il le sera dans un premier temps, mais il verra finalement le côté amusant. » George rassura Scorpius. Plus d'une fois, George n'aurait jamais pensé intégrer Drago dans ses farces mais l'ancien Serpentard avait prouvé qu'il était sympa et il était confiant qu'il ne serait pas trop furieux envers les deux garçons.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » demanda Scorpius, se demandant comment ils allaient donner à son père la potion qui allait teindre ses cheveux.

« C'est là où vous travaillez en équipe. L'un de vous distrait Drago pendant que l'autre verse la potion dans son verre. » George donna ses instructions aux deux petits disciples pour mener parfaitement une farce. « Ensuite, vous retournez vous asseoir et regardez le divertissement se passer. »

Une fois qu'il fut satisfait que Fred et Scorpius pourraient mener à bien la farce, George sortit discrètement de sous la table. Alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine, sa mère et Hermione y entrèrent. Ne sachant combien de temps cela prendrait aux garçons pour sortir de sous la table, George entra dans le salon, en s'assurant que Drago était dans sa ligne de mire durant les prochaines minutes.

**oOo**

**H**ermione écouta calmement Molly qui confessait combien Ginny lui manquait. Les deux femmes étaient dans la cuisine, Hermione aidant Molly à apporter les dernières préparations au grand repas qu'elle avait conçu. Hermione se concentrait sur la conception d'une assiette de gâteaux alors qu'elle essayait d'ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'elle devait informer Molly de tout ce qu'elle savait concernant Ginny.

« Je veux juste savoir si elle est en sécurité. » soupira Molly. Dans l'ensemble, elle essayait de ne pas mentionner sa fille car c'était trop pénible mais, à Noël et pour son anniversaire, Molly se sentait tellement accablée par son absence qu'elle avait besoin de parler.

« Je suis certaine qu'elle va bien, Molly. » dit Hermione.

Alors que les deux femmes parlaient et préparaient le repas, aucune ne remarqua les deux petits garçons qui apparaissaient de sous la table. Quand Hermione se tourna pour trouver Scorpius et Fred debout près de la table, elle supposa qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Vous allez bien les garçons ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui. » acquiesça Scorpius. « Peut-on avoir une bouteille de jus, s'il-te-plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. » Molly sourit et prit deux bouteilles de jus dans le frigo. « Tu veux que je vous les ouvre ? »

« Non. » Fred secoua sa tête alors que sa grand-mère leur tendait les bouteilles. Ils avaient prévu d'utiliser les bouteilles comme moyen pour distraire le père de Scorpius et donc, les avoir déjà ouverte ne faisait pas partie du plan.

« Merci. » dirent en chœur les deux garçons alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ces deux-là préparent quelque chose ? » demanda Hermione, en regardant le repli arrière de son fils et de son meilleur ami.

« Parce qu'ils le préparent probablement. » Molly rit. « J'ai passé la majeure partie de l'enfance de Fred et George à me demander ce qu'ils préparaient. »

« Je ne sais pas comment vous vous en êtes sortie, Scorpius est déjà assez difficile tout seul. » dit Hermione. « En gérer deux en même temps serait un cauchemar. »

« Ça l'est. » acquieça Molly. « Mais cela ne fait rien. C'est juste dommage que nous n'en ayons plus qu'un. Je revivrais tous les tourments une seconde fois si seulement Fred pouvait être toujours là. »

Alors que Molly commençait à pleurer doucement, Hermione se rapprocha de la vielle femme et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désolée pour la vielle sorcière, d'abord, elle avait perdu Fred pendant la guerre et ensuite, elle avait perdu Ginny quand elle avait fui le pays. Après quelques minutes, Molly se calma et les deux femmes terminèrent le repas.

« Nous devrions y aller et dire aux autres que nous sommes prêts. » dit Molly, en séchant ses larmes et en vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié.

Avant qu'une des deux femmes ne puisse bouger, elles entendirent un cri provenant du salon suivit de rires. En échangeant un regard perplexe, Molly et Hermione se précipitèrent dans le salon. Quand elles arrivèrent dans l'embrasure de la porte, elles s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent fixement la vue qui s'offrait à elles.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, semblant totalement sous le choc, se tenait Drago, avec à la place de ses cheveux normalement blond platines, des cheveux d'un rose chewing-gum. Le reste de la pièce riait aux larmes alors qu'ils regardaient l'ancien Serpentard passant constamment une main dans ses cheveux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Hermione, en se retenant de rire à la vue de son mari avec des cheveux roses.

Molly n'avait pas réussi à garder un visage impassible et se tenait debout près d'Hermione en gloussant légèrement.

« Rose. » s'étrangla Drago. « Rose ! » Mes cheveux sont roses. »

« Je peux voir ça. » dit Hermione, incapable de stopper un petit gloussement de passer ses lèvres. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait. » répliqua Drago indigné. « Ce sont ces deux diables, je sais que ce sont eux. »

En parlant, Drago désigna Scorpius et Fred qui se roulaient par terre, des larmes coulant sur leur visage alors qu'ils se plissaient sous l'effet du rire.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si contrarié, ça te va bien. » rit George.

« Tu es dans le coup. » accusa Drago, en se tournant vers le rouquin. Il essayait de paraître menaçant mais les cheveux roses vifs rendaient cela impossible pour Drago de paraitre intimidant.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. » George haussa les épaules.

« Arrange ça, tout de suite. » grogna Drago.

« Je ne peux pas. » dit George.

Drago pâlit à la pensée que cela puisse être permanent, il ne voulait pas vivre avec des cheveux roses ou avoir à les raser. Drago frissonna à la pensée de ne plus avoir de cheveux.

« Cela partira au cours de la journée. » admit George, prenant pitié de l'ancien Serpentard. « A minuit, tes cheveux redeviendront normaux. »

« Il vaudrait mieux. » Drago prévint George avant de se retourner pour regarder le miroir qui était à côté de la cheminée des Weasley.

« Le repas est prêt. » annonça Molly, espérant distraire la famille des cheveux roses du Serpentard.

La pensée de bientôt manger précipita la famille dans la cuisine, même s'ils continuaient de parler et rire des cheveux de Drago.

Une fois que tout le monde fut dans la cuisine, Hermione s'approcha de Drago, qui continuait de se regarder dans le miroir et de sembler inquiet par rapport à ses cheveux.

« C'est horrible. » soupira Drago, en se retournant pour faire face à Hermione.

« Ca va partir. » Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle contrôlait son fou rire mais ne put s'empêcher de glousser à la vue de Drago avec des cheveux roses.

« Il vaudrait mieux. » murmura sombrement Drago. « Je vais tuer Scorp quand nous rentrerons à la maison. »

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui. Si cela avait été sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'ils auraient fait cela, tu rirais également aux larmes. » dit Hermione.

Drago fut à contrecœur d'accord avec sa femme, si c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait un des premiers à rire et à se moquer.

« Je me demande ce qu'ils ont utilisés pour teindre tes cheveux. » songea Hermione, en tendant la main et en la passant dans les cheveux roses de son mari. « Il y en a une bonne couche. S'ils n'étaient pas roses, tu pourrais les faire passer pour une couleur naturelle. »

« Quelle différence cela fait ce qu'ils ont utilisé ? » demanda Drago. « Mes cheveux sont toujours roses. »

« Arrête de te plaindre. » rit Hermione. « Viens et allons manger. »

« Tout le monde va rire de moi. » se plaignit Drago.

Hermione sourit et attrapa la main tendue de Drago. « Viens, je m'occuperai de toi. Je te promets d'engueuler quiconque rira de toi. »

Hermione emmena Drago dans la cuisine et le couple fut immédiatement accueilli avec des rires. Hermione ouvrit la bouche et était sur le point de dire à tout le monde de se calmer quand Drago l'arrêta.

« Non, tu passeras toute la journée à crier. » dit-il, en enroulant sa taille autour de la taille de sa femme par derrière. « De plus, je suppose que c'est assez amusant. »

Durant le reste de l'après-midi, Drago, bon enfant, accepta les rires et les moqueries. Il avait même trouvé le temps de demander à Scorpius et Fred ce qu'ils avaient fait exactement, il en ressortit que, quand Scorpius lui avait demandé d'ouvrir sa bouteille de jus, Fred avait versé la potion de teinture dans son verre.

Au moment où les Malefoy quittèrent le Terrier en soirée, les cheveux de Drago étaient toujours roses, même si pendant l'après-midi, ils avaient décoloré considérablement. Juste comme George avait dit qu'à minuit, les cheveux de Drago retrouveraient une teinte normale, à son grand soulagement.

* * *

**J**e dois dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé traduire ce chapitre et j'ai beaucoup rit lors de la scène avec Drago et ses cheveux ! A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de celui-ci :)

xXx

**Aurea**


	5. Chapter 5

Et voici le 5eme chapitre? Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à **_JKR _**et l'histoire (et quelques persos) sont à _cleotheo _(je ne suis que la **_traductrice_**)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

**H**ermione fut aux petits soins pour Lyra, s'assurant que sa fille avait tout pour son retour à l'école. Elle savait qu'elle se tracassait plus que nécessaire mais elle espérait que si Lyra était concentrée sur elle, elle ne remarquerait pas combien Drago était distrait. Ils étaient sur le quai 9 ¾ alors que Lyra se préparait pour retourner à l'école après les vacances de Noël.

Drago n'avait d'abord pas l'intention de les accompagner mais à la dernière minute, il avait pris un jour de congé pour pouvoir être là. Hermione était consciente que voir Lyra partir n'était pas la principale raison de sa venue, il espérait juste apercevoir le mystérieux garçon qui pourrait être son demi-frère.

« Veux-tu bien arrêter de regarder aux alentours et prêter attention à ta fille. » siffla Hermione à son mari alors que Lyra était distraite par son sac.

Quand Drago se tourna vers Lyra, une mine coupable sur son visage, Hermione se sentit mal d'avoir insinué qu'il était un père négligeant. Une fois que Lyra fut partie, Hermione nota que Drago commençait de nouveau à scruter la foule à la recherche de son demi-frère. Quand elle sentit que Drago se tendait à côté d'elle, elle sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

En suivant le regard de son mari, Hermione trouva le garçon en question, reprenant sa respiration quand elle le vit. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était un Malefoy, il ressemblait incroyablement à Drago à son âge et pourrait aisément être pris pour le frère plus âgé de Scorpius. Hermione et Drago continuèrent à le regarder jusqu'à ce que le garçon monte dans le train.

Le couple resta sur le quai jusqu'à ce que la locomotive rouge ne commence son long voyage jusque Poudlard. Une fois que le train eut quitté la gare, Hermione et Drago rentrèrent à la maison où Hermione espérait qu'ils pourraient finalement discuter de ce qu'il allait se passer avec Ginny et son fils. Scorpius passait la journée chez Angelina et George avec le petit Fed donc, Hermione savait qu'ils auraient la maison pour eux seuls pendant quelques heures.

Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert le potentiel retour de Ginny et que le fils de Lucius puisse être à Poudlard, le couple n'avait pas réellement parlé des problèmes. Initialement, Noël avait été leur priorité mais une fois que les fêtes furent passées, Hermione avait essayé de parler à Drago et avait trouvé qu'il n'était pas prêt à parler du problème. Hermione n'était pas tellement surprise par le silence de Drago, elle savait par expérience que son mari aimait se faire sa propre idée avant d'en discuter avec d'autres.

« Es-tu prêt à en parler ? » demanda Hermione, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à la maison.

« Oui. » soupira Drago, en s'asseyant sur le divan et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Malgré ce que Lyra avait dit, il avait toujours l'espoir que sa fille se trompait à propos du garçon à l'école mais après l'avoir vu de lui-même, Drago savait maintenant qu'il avait un frère. En grandissant, Drago avait eu très envie d'un frère pour jouer avec lui mais les choses étaient très différentes et il avait maintenant un demi-frère dans des circonstances moins idéales.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? » demanda Hermione, en s'asseyant à côté de son mari. « J'essayais de me convaincre que Lyra se trompait, mais je ne peux pas le nier maintenant. Ce garçon était définitivement ton frère, ce qui veut dire que Ginny est probablement de retour. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Hermione. » admit Drago. « Elle a tué mon père et une grande partie de moi veut la voir punie pour ce qu'elle a fait. Mais chaque fois que je pense aller trouver les Aurors, je pense à toutes les personnes qui pourraient être blessées. Molly, Arthur, le reste de la famille, mais le plus serait Thomas. J'ai grandi en croyant que la famille passait en premier, peu importe le reste. Je sais que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré et je n'ai aucune idée si je le ferai mais il est mon frère et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre juste à cause de qui sont ses parents. »

« Peut-être devrions-nous commencer par confirmer nos soupçons concernant Ginny. » suggéra Hermione. « Peut-être pourrons-nous ensuite lui parler avant de prendre une décision sur ce que nous allons faire et à qui le dire. »

« Si elle est de retour, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'elle va nous parler ? » demanda Drago. « A sa place, je ne nous parlerai pas. »

« Nous avons également une autre option. » dit Hermione, doutant que Drago puisse envisager sa seconde proposition. « Nous pourrions tout oublier en ce qui concerne Ginny et Thomas. Nos vies pourraient continuer normalement. »

« Je ne pense pas que je le pourrai. » dit Drago. « Je me suis posé des questions sur Thomas pendant douze ans. Je passais des années à me demander si j'avais un frère ou une sœur quelque part ou si Blaise avait un enfant qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Maintenant que je sais qui il est et qui est son père, je ne pense pas que je pourrai le laisser de côté. »

« Veux-tu le rencontrer ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas. » Drago haussa les épaules sans pouvoir rien faire, il haïssait être indécis mais il n'avait honnêtement aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait. « C'est difficile parce que nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il sait à propos de Lucius, s'il sait quelque chose. Je ne veux pas détruire sa vie. »

« Tu ne détruiras pas sa vie, chéri. » dit Hermione, en prenant la main de Drago dans la sienne. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais l'intention de te rapprocher par hasard de lui et de te présenter toi-même à ton frère. »

« Quel gâchis. » dit Drago. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. Peu importe ce que je décide, quelqu'un va en souffrir. Beaucoup plus de gens souffriront si nous la livrons à la police mais, si nous ne le faisons pas, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me pardonner d'avoir laissé l'assassin de mon père en liberté. »

« Tu l'as laissée en liberté à l'origine. » signala Hermione.

« C'était différent. » argumenta Drago. « Elle s'était enfuie et, au moment où nous avons découvert qu'elle avait tué père, elle était partie depuis une semaine. Tu as entendu l'histoire de Blaise, je n'aurais jamais pu la trouver. Mais maintenant je peux potentiellement savoir qui elle est, même si je ne suis pas sûr de l'endroit où elle est à cette minute. »

« As-tu également songé que peut-être, tout ce dont tu as besoin est de tourner la page. » suggéra Hermione. « De par le fait que Ginny soit partie, tout ce que nous savons est ce que Blaise savait, nous n'avons jamais eu la version de Ginny des événements. Peut-être que si tu parles avec elle, tu pourrais prendre une décision en toute connaissance de cause sur ce que tu dois faire. »

« Tu penses sincèrement que si je lui parle, je ne voudrais pas la voir arrêtée ? » demanda Drago, perplexe quant au concept. Il avait toujours pensé que tout ce que Ginny pourrait dire, ne pourrait que la faire haïr plus.

« Je ne sais pas. » admit Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je suggérais juste que peut-être la trouver et lui parler pourrait aider. Cela pourrait également être une étape vers une rencontre avec Thomas si c'est ce que tu décides de vouloir faire. »

« Peut-être. » songea Drago. « Même si nous n'en parlons pas aux Aurors, cela pourrait être pour Thomas. Je suis certain qu'il est la seule raison pour laquelle je ne leur ais pas encore parlé. »

« Que se passera-t-il si nous ne le disons pas aux Aurors. » questionna Hermione. « Devrions-nous dire à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle est de retour. »

« Je n'en sais rien. Le dire aux gens pourrait être compliqué, mais tu pourrais prétendre que quelques personnes méritent de savoir ce qu'il se passe. » dit Drago « Blaise par exemple mérite de savoir qu'il n'est pas le père. Malgré le fait qu'il va se marier et qu'il est heureux, la pensée qu'il puisse avoir un enfant ailleurs le hante toujours. »

« Ensuite il y a Molly et Arthur. » murmura Hermione. « Peut-être nous aurions dû leur dire il y a des années que Ginny était enceinte. S'ils découvrent qu'elle est de retour, ils pourraient nous haïr de ne pas leur avoir dit la vérité. »

« S'ils le découvrent. » dit Drago. « N'oublie pas qu'en le disant à Molly et Arthur, tu devras le dire à la famille entière. »

« Je sais, mais ne méritent-ils pas de savoir que Ginny est saine et sauve. » argua-t-elle.

« Peut-être, mais en ce qui concerne Ron et Harry ? » demanda Drago, se demandant si Hermione examinait le fait que ses deux meilleurs amis seraient impliqués s'ils savaient à propos de Ginny. « Ils sont tous deux Aurors, Harry est même Auror en chef. S'ils savaient, ils auraient le choix entre faire leur job et être loyal envers leur famille. »

« Mon dieu. » jura Hermione, elle n'avait pas pensé aux carrières d'Harry et Ron. « Tu as raison, c'est un gâchis. Pourquoi diable est-elle revenue ? Tous ces problèmes auraient pu être évités si elle était restée loin de nous. »

« Mais elle ne l'a pas fait et maintenant, nous devons décider que faire. » dit Drago, en voulant à Ginny pour gâcher de nouveau leurs vies.

« Nous le ferons. » dit Hermione, en se penchant vers Drago. « Peu importe comment, nous réglerons tout cela. »

« Je l'espère. » soupira Drago, en s'installant plus confortablement dans le divan avec Hermione qui se pelotonna près de lui.

**oOo**

**E**n s'asseyant à son bureau, Drago essaya du mieux possible de se concentrer sur son travail plutôt que de rester près de la fenêtre ouverte dans l'attente d'un hibou. Une fois de plus, Drago avait essayé d'avoir un rendez-vous pour voir Jacques DuPlessis mais jusqu'ici le vieux sorcier lui faisait obstruction. Après des semaines de recherche, Drago était presque certain que Ginny était mariée au sorcier Sud-Africain et il avait décidé que le meilleur moyen d'aborder les choses passerait par lui.

Le lendemain de sa conversation avec Hermione, Drago avait commencé à examiner la vie de Jacques DuPlessis alors qu'il essayait d'établir s'il était marié à l'assassin de son père. L'information concernant le sorcier faisait peur et Drago avait très vite découvert que l'homme avait des affaires extrêmement prospères et était un personnage public mais sa vie privée était entourée de mystères. Drago avait découvert des tonnes de choses concernant les affaires de Jacques avant qu'il ne trouve une touche de commérage entourant sa vie privée.

Finalement, Drago trouva une mention sur la femme de Jacques, une jeune sorcière qui était rarement vue en public. Une fouille un peu plus approfondie révéla que la première mention de la femme de Jacques dans la presse avait eu lieu quatre ans après la mort de Lucius, le rapport de cette même presse mentionnait également son jeune fils. De par le fait que Jacques était si secret, il était capable de prétendre qu'il avait été marié pendant quelques temps donc Drago n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps il était pour l'instant marié.

Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour entrer en contact avec les registres de mariages et de naissances sud-Africains, Drago ne put pas avoir les informations qu'il requérait, même le gros pot-de-vin ne l'avait mené nulle part. Le fait que Drago ne puisse avoir accès au certificat de mariage de Jacques et sa femme et un certificat de naissance pour Thomas avait accentué ses soupçons. Même si Jacques était un homme privé, le fait qu'il ait caché les documents de son mariage et de la naissance de son fils prouvait à Drago qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

Après près de six semaines d'enquêtes, Drago n'avait toujours aucune preuve que la mystérieuse femme de Jacques DuPLessis était Ginny, bien que tout ce secret combiné avec le fait qu'il avait vu Thomas lui-même faisaient que Drago était assez confiant quant au fait que Ginny était bien de retour et mariée avec le riche et vieux sorcier. Drago savait qu'il pourrait perdre encore plus de semaines à faire des recherches et ne toujours rien trouver donc il décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de parler avec l'homme en question.

Drago avait alors essayé d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Jacques DuPlessis mais durant la dernière quinzaine de jours, il avait été à maintes reprises informé que Mr DuPlessis était occupé et n'était pas disponible pour des rendez-vous. Quand il fut continuellement repoussé, Drago commença à creuser et trouva l'adresse de Jacques DuPlessis et de sa famille. Drago était réticent à utiliser l'adresse mais il voulait réellement parler à Jacques en privé avant de prendre une décision finale de si oui ou non il voulait parler à Ginny.

Les pensées de Drago furent soudainement interrompues par un hibou entrant par la fenêtre ouverte et atterrissant sur son bureau. Drago reconnu immédiatement le hibou comme l'un qui lui rapporter perpétuellement des lettres de rejet de Jacques DuPlessis. En détachant la lettre de sa cheville, Drago donna une friandise au hibou avant qu'il ne s'envole.

Une fois que le hibou fut parti, Drago ouvrit la lettre, en soupirant de mécontentement alors qu'il lisait encore une autre excuse et dénégation de sa requête. Enervé qu'il ait une nouvelle fois été obstrué, Drago prit une décision. Après avoir parlé à sa secrétaire et son adjoint, Drago quitta son bureau tôt et gagna les bureaux de Jacques DuPlessis.

Pendant ses recherches, Drago avait trouvé l'adresse du siège de l'entreprise donc, il savait exactement où aller. La réceptionniste du bureau d'accueil refusa dans un premier temps que Drago entre sans rendez-vous mais, quelques minutes de flatteries et de flirt avec la jeune sorcière firent gagner à Drago son entrée dans l'immeuble. L'assistante personnelle de Jacques s'avéra plus difficile à passer et malgré que Drago ne déploie tous ses charmes, il ne parvint pas à entrer dans le bureau intérieur. Après plusieurs minutes de plaidoyer et de débat, Drago était sur le point de perdre espoir quand la sorcière le prit en pitié.

« Je ne devrais vraiment pas vous parler de cela. » soupira la sorcière, en vérifiant que personne n'était aux alentours pour l'entendre. « Mais Mr DuPlessis et sa femme sont retournés en Afrique du Sud pour quelques semaines. »

« Quand sont-ils partis ? » demanda Drago.

« Ce matin. » répondit la sorcière.

« Avaient-ils prévu de retourner en Afrique du Sud ou était-ce une décision prise à la dernière minute ? » Drago commençait à suspecter que Jacques soit parti parce qu'il avait essayé de lui parler.

« C'était à la dernière minute. » admit à contrecœur la sorcière. Elle ne devait pas informer Mr Malefoy de la destination de son patron mais l'homme semblait désespéré.

« Merci. » sourit Drago à la sorcière. « Je vous promets que je ne dirais à personne que vous m'avez parlé. »

« Merci, j'apprécie vraiment. »

« Pas de problème. » dit Drago, en se tournant vers la porte avant de soudainement se retourner de nouveau. « Juste comme ça, quand reviennent-ils ici ? »

« La dernière semaine de mars, je pense. » répondit la sorcière.

Drago remercia une nouvelle fois la sorcière alors qu'il sortait de l'immeuble. Il était convaincu que Jacques DuPlessis et sa femme l'avait fui. Drago suspectait également que la seule raison pour laquelle ils reviendraient ici était pour Thomas, la dernière semaine de mars correspondait au début des vacances de Pâques à Poudlard.

Drago savait qu'il était possible que dès que l'école recommencerait, Jacques et sa femme s'en iraient à nouveau. Cela lui donnait deux semaines pendant les vacances pour leur parler et même s'il devait aller à leur maison, Drago était déterminé à voir l'insaisissable Mr DuPlessis et sa femme.

* * *

**V**oilà pour ce chapitre. A très vite pour la suite et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis...


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à tous ! Voilà la suite (enfin) de _The Return._ Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai eu une grosse baisse de régime et d'envie et j'ai donc laissé la trad de côté. Je voulais en profiter pour retravailler mes chapitres et ma traduction, qui est un peu trop littérale, mais je n'y suis malheureusement pas arrivée par manque de temps. J'ai donc décidé de vous poster la suite, sans avoir retravaillé.

Je tiens également à dire que la première partie de ce chapitre a été retravaillée avec l'aide de Marion310391 (que je remercie pour avoir prit le temps de me donner quelques conseils).

Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un review ou un message pour m'encourager et me motiver à poster la suite. Votre soutien m'a fait beaucoup de bien donc **MERCI** !

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira toujours autant. Bonne lecture

L'histoire est toujours de _**Cleotheo**___ et je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

« **J**e ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. » dit Hermione à son mari qui faisait les cent pas.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Drago. « Je ne vois aucune autre solution. Toutes mes autres tentatives pour le contacter ont échouées. »

Cela faisait une semaine que les vacances de Pâques avaient débuté et Drago n'avait toujours pas réussi à contacter Jacques DuPlessis donc, il avait décidé de lui rendre visite chez lui. Cependant, alors qu'il venait d'en informer sa femme, elle ne semblait pas spécialement d'accord avec sa décision

« As-tu au moins songé à ce que tu allais lui dire ? » demanda Hermione. « Au départ, tu voulais juste voir s'il était marié à Ginny. Maintenant, tu es déterminé à leur parler à lui et Ginny, pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » admit Drago, en s'affalant dans le divan aux côtés de sa femme. « Probablement que s'il m'avait parlé dès le début, je n'aurai pas voulu chercher à la voir. Mais à force d'attendre, j'ai fini par beaucoup y réfléchir. C'est l'occasion pour moi d'entendre sa version de l'histoire, je sais que Blaise nous en a dit beaucoup mais ce n'est pas la même chose de l'entendre d'elle. »

« Veux-tu savoir pourquoi elle a tué Lucius ou veux-tu en apprendre plus sur leur relation ? » demanda Hermione, se doutant que la dernière proposition était la bonne.

« Les deux, mais je veux en apprendre plus sur leur relation. » admit Drago. « Ils ont été ensemble pendant deux ans et, que je l'approuve ou non, ils se souciaient réellement l'un de l'autre. »

« Et s'ils refusent de te voir ? » demanda Hermione. « Tu sais que c'est un risque. Ils t'ont clairement évité, rien ne garantit qu'ils te laissent entrer dans leur maison. »

« Je sais. » soupira Drago. « J'espérais qu'ils comprendraient que tout ce que je veux, c'est discuter. »

« As-tu pensé à Thomas ? » questionna Hermione. « Veux-tu le rencontrer ? »

« Oui, je pense que oui. » répondit Drago. « Mais je doute qu'ils m'en laissent l'occasion. A moins qu'il ne sache la vérité, ma présence serait trop difficile à expliquer. »

« Tu pourrais négocier avec eux. Dis-leur que nous n'irons pas voir les Aurors pour Ginny si elle te laisse rencontrer Thomas. » suggéra Hermione.

Drago se tourna pour observer sa femme. « C'est terriblement Serpentard de ta part, Hermione. Menacer quelqu'un pour obtenir ce que tu veux. »

« Je dirais plutôt menacer quelqu'un pour obtenir ce que tu veux réellement, il y a une différence. » dit Hermione.

« Je suis flatté que tu envisages de menacer des gens juste pour me rendre heureux. » rit Drago.

« Tu peux l'être, je ne menacerai personne pour quelqu'un d'autre, tu sais. » sourit Hermione.

« Penses-tu réellement que c'est une mauvaise idée ? » demanda Drago, en redevenant à nouveau sérieux. « Devrais-je juste arrêter de vouloir parler avec elle et l'oublier ? »

« Je doute qu'oublier Ginny marcherai. Je pense que tu dois au moins essayer et lui parler, peut-être que si elle ne veut pas te voir, tu pourras alors essayer d'oublier. » dit Hermione.

« C'est ce que je vais faire. J'irai la voir et si elle refuse, alors je n'essaierai plus. » annonça Drago en se levant.

« Ne pars pas encore. » cria Hermione, en arrêtant son mari alors qu'il était prêt à sortir de la pièce. « Je viens avec toi. Attends jusqu'après le déjeuner quand je déposerai Lyra et Scorp au Terrier, ensuite je pourrai venir avec toi. »

« Est-ce que tu viens pour me soutenir ou pour m'épargner des ennuis ? » demanda Drago.

« Les deux. » répliqua Hermione alors qu'elle se levait. « Je vais commencer à préparer le déjeuner, n'ose pas quitter cette maison sans moi. » dit-elle alors qu'elle passait près de Drago et sortait de la pièce.

Drago roula des yeux vers sa femme mais il suivit ses instructions. Plutôt que de quitter la maison, il trouva Scorpius et emmena son fils dans le jardin pour voler avant qu'Hermione ne les appelle pour manger. Après le déjeuner, Hermione emmena Lyra et Scorpius au Terrier avant de revenir et d'accompagner son mari à la propriété des DuPlessis.

**oOo**

**G**inny s'assit dans le salon, le livre qu'elle était supposée lire abandonné à côté d'elle alors que les récents événements lui remuaient l'esprit. Ginny avait été extrêmement choquée quand Jacques était revenu du bureau à la mi-février, lui annonçant qu'il avait reçu un hibou de Drago qui souhaitait une rencontre. Ginny avait convaincu Jacques de décliner son offre, espérant que c'était juste une coïncidence que Drago veuille rencontrer son mari. Quand Drago avait continué à envoyer des hiboux, Ginny avait accepté l'idée que son passé l'ait rattrapé. Elle n'était toujours pas prête à faire face à son passé donc Jacques avait suggéré qu'ils retournent à la maison pendant quelques semaines.

Pendant leur voyage de retour en Afrique du Sud, Ginny réalisa combien ce pays lui manquait elle s'y sentait maintenant comme à sa maison et elle se rendit compte combien il avait été égoïste de sa part de faire emménager sa famille en Angleterre. De retour dans leur maison, Ginny avait également dû faire face au fait que son acte égoïste - à savoir retourner dans sa maison - allait probablement se retourner contre elle et maintenant, elle allait devoir payer pour son crime.

Jacques avait essayé de convaincre sa femme en lui affimant qu'il la protégera et s'assurera qu'elle ne serait pas punie mais, au moment où ils retournèrent en Angleterre, Ginny était résignée à l'évidence qu'elle devrait affronter ce qu'elle avait fait. Plusieurs autres hiboux de Drago confirmèrent à Ginny que le blond était informé de sa présence, même si elle était toujours effrayée pour accepter de le voir.

Ginny était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne fut que vaguement consciente du coup donné à la porte et Jacques allant y répondre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit deux voix qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis une dizaine d'années qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Ginny put entendre Jacques refuser que Drago et Hermione entrent dans la maison et elle fut tentée de rester cachée tandis que son mari se débarrassait de ses anciens amis. Malgré sa tentation de se cacher, elle ne le fit pas, et elle marcha plutôt vers la porte du salon.

« Jacques, c'est bon. Laisse-les entrer. » dit Ginny. De sa position dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon, elle put clairement voir la porte d'entrée au bout du couloir.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda Jacques, en se tournant légèrement pour faire face à sa femme.

« Oui, nous devons parler. » répondit Ginny, en regardant au-delà de son mari et en observant le couple sur le pas de la porte.

« Vous feriez mieux de rentrer alors. » dit Jacques, en ouvrant la porte et en permettant aux Malefoy d'entrer.

Alors que Drago et Hermione entraient dans le large hall d'entrée, ils observèrent tous deux dans quel genre de maison Ginny habitait, même si toute leur attention était portée vers la femme brune qui avait été autrefois leur amie. Hermione et Drago ne purent s'empêcher de noter combien Ginny avait changé, ils auraient pu la rencontrer dans la rue et ne pas reconnaître la plus jeune des enfants Weasley.

« Venez. » dit Ginny, en se tournant et revenant dans le salon.

Hermione et Drago suivirent Ginny dans le salon. Jacques suivit également, en fermant la porte derrière eux. Ginny retourna dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait avant et offrit un siège à Hermione et Drago en face d'elle. Jacques s'assit lui-même à côté de sa femme, en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour lui montrer son soutien.

« Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? » demanda Ginny. Elle avait d'abord pensé que c'était grâce à Thomas qu'ils avaient retrouvé sa trace mais le fait que Drago ne soit entré en contact qu'à partir de février ne semblait pas correspondre avec cette théorie.

« Notre fille a repéré Thomas quand elle a commencé l'école. Durant les vacances de Noël, elle a demandé s'il faisait partie de nos relations. » expliqua Hermione. « Cela n'a pas pris longtemps pour trouver qui il était. »

« Je craignais que cela n'arrive. » admit Ginny. « Thomas ressemble beaucoup à son père. »

« Tu n'étais apparemment pas inquiète assez pour rester loin. » signala Drago, sa voix paraissant un peu plus dure que ce qu'il ne voulait. « Même si je suppose que la protection d'un riche mari peut aider. »

« Cela ne s'est pas passé comme ça. » dit Jacques d'un ton brusque, n'aimant pas l'attitude du plus jeune homme envers sa femme.

« A l'heure actuelle si. » dit Ginny, en stoppant son mari afin qu'il ne perde pas le contrôle. « J'admets que je sens mon retour plus sécurisé parce que je sais que Jacques me protège. »

« Il ne peut pas te protéger de la justice, Ginny. » dit Hermione, agacée que son ancienne amie pense qu'avoir un riche mari puisse la protéger de ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Vous allez me dénoncer ? » demanda Ginny, palissant à cette pensée.

« Pas encore. » murmura Drago.

« Vous allez le faire ? » demanda Jacques.

« Pourquoi ? Vous voulez un avertissement préventif pour que vous puissiez quitter le pays ? » ricana Drago envers le vieux sorcier.

« Drago. » Hermione prévint son mari alors que Ginny arrêtait Jacques dans sa volonté de donner suite à la perche que Drago avait tendue.

« Désolé. » murmura Drago. Il n'était pas réellement désolé mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il voulait s'il restait énervé contre le mari de Ginny.

« La réponse est non, nous n'avons pas l'intention d'aller trouver les Aurors dans la minute. » dit Hermione.

« Dans la minute ? Cela implique que vous n'êtes pas totalement contre le fait de les informer du retour de ma femme. » dit Jacques, en parlant directement à Hermione. Il préférait mieux la sorcière brune que son irritable mari.

« Non. » soupira Hermione. « Vous devez comprendre que nous sommes dans une position difficile. De nombreuses personnes dont nous nous soucions seront blessées si Ginny est incarcérée mais nous avons été blessés par ses actions et le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais payé pour son crime. »

« Nous ? » grogna Ginny. « Arrête, Hermione. Tu n'en as rien à faire de ce qui est arrivé à Lucius. Tu haïssais cet homme et il te haïssait. »

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça Hermione. « Lucius et moi ne nous sommes jamais entendu mais sa mort a blessé deux personnes que j'aime beaucoup. Drago et Narcissa ont tous les deux souffert de sa mort et cela me blesse de les voir peinés. »

Ginny grimaça aux mots d'Hermione, elle se souvenait combien d'autres personnes avaient souffert de la mort de son amant. A l'époque, Ginny songeait à peine à Narcissa et Drago alors qu'elle pleurait l'homme dont elle était toujours amoureuse.

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai jamais voulu blesser personne. » murmura Ginny. « Je ne voulais pas frapper Lucius et je ne voulais bien évidemment pas le tuer. Je l'aimais. »

« Comment ? » demanda Drago. « C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais pu comprendre. Père détestait ta famille, spécialement Arthur, et il vous a causé tellement de peine pendant des années. Il t'avait même glissé un journal enchanté quand tu avais onze ans, cela lui aurait été égal s'il t'avait tué. »

« Je sais, mais il avait changé. » dit Ginny. « En admettant qu'il n'ait jamais aimé mon père, il me traitait très bien. »

« Oui, se débarrasser de toi et te dire de te débarrasser de ton bébé pas encore né est en effet bien te traiter. » se moqua Drago.

« Sa mauvaise réaction était ma faute. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas être heureux pour le bébé mais j'aurai pu lui en parler d'une meilleure façon. » dit Ginny. La façon dont elle avait parlé à Lucius du bébé avait toujours été un de ses plus grands regrets, elle était convaincue que si elle avait agi différemment, Lucius aurait accepté son enfant.

« Tu ne peux pas réellement croire qu'il aurait réagi différemment, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Drago, en pressentant que Ginny pensait que c'est la façon dont elle avait parlé à son père du bébé qui avait entraîné sa mauvaise réaction. « Peu importe la façon dont tu lui aurais dit, il n'aurait jamais voulu avoir quelque chose à faire avec le bébé. Père n'aurait d'aucune façon autorisé un enfant illégitime de ruiner sa réputation d'homme de famille solide. »

« Je crois qu'il aurait subvenu aux besoins de Thomas. » insista Ginny. « Il était un meilleur homme que tu ne le penses, Drago. »

« Non, il ne l'était pas. » Drago secoua la tête. « S'il était un si bon homme, il n'aurait jamais trompé sa femme pendant deux ans. Je n'en ai rien à faire s'il avait de réels sentiments pour toi, tant qu'il était marié cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. »

« C'est une attitude très dure. » dit Jacques. « Les gens tombent amoureux, même quand ils sont mariés à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Il n'est pas tombé amoureux de Ginny et puis a eu une liaison avec elle. » dit Drago d'un ton sec, énervé de l'attitude de Jacques envers lui. « La liaison est arrivée en premier, ensuite les sentiments. S'il n'avait pas été si désespéré pour baiser une sorcière assez jeune pour être sa fille, cela ne serait jamais arrivé. »

« Tu as raison. » soupira Ginny. « Nous n'aurions pas dû avoir une liaison mais nous l'avons fait. Je sais que je devrai te dire que je suis désolée et que je regrette mais je ne le peux pas. J'ai un fils que j'aime beaucoup et qui est le résultat de notre relation et j'ai beaucoup aimé ton père, je ne peux regretter aucune de ces choses. Je regrette que les gens soient choqués par nos actions mais c'est tout ce que je regrette. »

« Et en ce qui concerne ce que tu as fait à la fin ? Le regrettes-tu ? » demanda Hermione. Elle voulait s'éloigner du sujet de la liaison de Ginny avec Lucius car elle savait que Drago avait de solides opinions sur l'infidélité et tout ce qu'on pourrait dire ne le convaincrait pas que les actions de son père étaient justifiées.

« Bien sûr que oui. » s'exclama Ginny, choquée qu'Hermione puisse poser la question. « Tu n'as pas idée de combien cela m'a tué de savoir que j'ai mis fin à la vie d'un autre être humain. Je regretterai mes actions jusque la fin de mes jours. »

« De nouveau, tu ne les regrettes pas assez pour te livrer à la police. » dit Drago. « Tu es assez heureuse de laisser un homme innocent payer pour toi tandis que tu t'es enfuie. »

« Je me suis enfuie pour la sécurité de mon bébé. » dit Ginny calmement. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas justifier sa fuite mais elle sentait qu'elle devait au moins essayer d'expliquer son raisonnement. « Je ne voulais pas que mon bébé me soit enlevé et que je ne puisse plus jamais le voir. »

« Tu n'as jamais pensé que ta famille puisse s'occuper de Thomas pendant que tu serais à des kilomètres ? » demanda Hermione. « Si tu avais reconnus ce que tu avais fait, tu aurais pu avoir une remise de peine. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » se moqua Ginny. « Tout le monde m'aurait renié. »

« Nous ne l'aurions pas fait. » insista Hermione. « Peu importe ce que tu as fait, ta famille t'aurait toujours soutenu, tu le sais. Comme Blaise, malgré combien tu l'as blessé, il aurait été là pour toi. »

« Comme Hermione et moi. » ajouta Drago. « Tu portais mon demi-frère à l'époque, j'aurai fait tout mon possible pour rendre sa vie plus facile. »

« Je sais que tu aurais fait ce que tu aurais pu pour Thomas. J'ai toujours sur que tu prendrais soin de lui car tu es une bonne personne qui aime sa famille. » dit Ginny. « Mais j'avais tué ton père, tu n'aurais jamais pu l'oublier. »

« Peut-être que si tu l'avais reconnu, j'aurai pu. » soupira Drago. « Je peux comprendre comment cela s'est passé et pour la sécurité de Thomas, j'aurai fait tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu aies une condamnation plus indulgente. »

« Je suppose que nous ne le saurons jamais. » dit Ginny doucement, en se demandant si Drago aurait dit la même chose il y a des années. Elle en doutait beaucoup, ainsi que le fait que sa fuite et ses peines auraient pu être évitées.

« Je suppose que non. » dit Drago.

« Cela ne répond toujours pas à la question si vous allez aller voir les autorités à une date ultérieure. » indiqua Jacques alors que la pièce retombait dans le silence.

« Non. » dit Drago.

« Merci beaucoup, Vous ne vous imaginez pas tout ce que cela veut dire pour moi. » s'extasia Ginny, en poussant un énorme soupir de soulagement.

« Je ne le fais pas pour toi. » dit Drago hargneusement. « J'aurai pu te pardonner il y a des années mais pas maintenant, pas après que tu aies pris le chemin que tu as suivi. »

« Pourquoi tu le fais alors, » demanda Ginny.

« Je le fais pour Thomas. » Drago informa Ginny. « Il fait partie de ma famille et je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé. »

« Vous ne le verrez pas. » Jacques se leva soudainement alors que sa voix croissait avec colère. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Drago avait insisté pour venir et il ne le permettrait pas.

« Je n'ai jamais mentionné de le voir. » dit Drago. « Je supposais qu'il devait savoir la vérité par rapport à son père. »

« Non, il ne le doit pas, et cela doit rester ainsi. » insista Jacques. « Thomas est mon fils, je l'ai adopté légalement et il me considère comme son père. »

« Je ne remets pas cela en cause. » soupira Drago en se levant. « J'admets que j'aimerai le rencontrer et le connaître mais je ne veux pas causer de problèmes. »

« Dans ce cas, je suggère que vous partiez maintenant. » dit Jacques. « J'apprécie votre silence dans cette affaire, mais je pense que ce serait mieux pour nos deux familles si nous ne nous parlions plus. »

« Bien. » dit Drago avant de se retourner et d'aider Hermione à se lever du divan. Il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir rencontrer Thomas mais il comprenait que le rencontrer pourrait créer de nombreuses questions gênantes et il pourrait probablement en résulter que son frère finisse par souffrir s'il découvrait la vérité sur ses parents.

Tandis que Jacques restait dans le salon, Ginny raccompagna Hermione et Drago vers la porte d'entrée.

« Hermione, Drago, c'était bon de vous revoir à nouveau. » dit Ginny poliment alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte d'entrée. « Et merci beaucoup de n'en parler à personne. »

Alors qu'Hermione et Drago quittaient la maison et que Ginny fermait la porte derrière eux, elle ne remarqua pas la paire d'yeux gris qui observait le départ du couple. Quand Ginny revint dans le salon et refermait la porte, un Thomas dévasté apparu de la pièce située à côté de la porte et remonta les escaliers calmement sur la pointe des pieds dans sa chambre.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou !

Deux chapitres dans la même soirée, je vous dois bien ça pour me faire pardonner...

Bonne lecture

L'histoire est de **_Cleotheo_**, je n'en suis que la traductrice.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

**T**homas s'assit dans sa chambre, en regardant un point fixe, les yeux dans le vide alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait juste d'entendre. En l'espace de dix minutes, sa vie entière avait été plongée dans la confusion et il n'avait aucun indice sur la façon de réagir face à cette nouvelle donne.

Quand Thomas était descendu pour boire un verre, il avait noté que la porte du salon était fermée mais il n'y avait pas pensé jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il passait devant la porte du salon, il avait soudainement entendu son père élever la voix, ce qui n'était pas habituel pour Jacques de crier et Thomas s'arrêta surpris.

Thomas était toujours debout derrière la porte quand il entendit la voix d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas dire quelque chose à propos de quelqu'un qui ne savait pas la vérité sur son vrai père. Quand Jacques répliqua et révéla qu'il parlait de lui, Thomas se sentit mal alors que son monde entier s'écroulait autour de lui. Hébété, il écouta le reste de la conversation, ne s'éloignant uniquement de la porte que quand il entendit les gens s'approcher.

Thomas entra dans la pièce située à côté du salon et prudemment, regarda dans le hall d'entrée alors que sa mère sortait avec le couple. De la conversation qu'il avait entendue, Thomas savait que le mystérieux homme voulait le rencontrer et quand il le vit, il comprit soudainement pourquoi. Thomas regarda bouche bée l'homme aux cheveux blond platine et aux yeux gris, les deux correspondant exactement à ses propres traits.

Au moment où sa mère retourna dans le salon et où il se replia dans sa chambre, Thomas était convaincu qu'il venait juste de voir son père biologique. Durant des années, Thomas avait écarté les doutes et les questions qu'il avait quant à son apparence différente de ses parents. Bien que son père fût blond, cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa propre couleur de cheveux et ses yeux gris avaient toujours été un mystère, les yeux de sa mère étant bruns tandis que ceux de son père étaient verts. Pourtant, il apparaissait que ses cheveux et ses yeux venaient du mystérieux homme qu'il avait vu plus tôt.

Thomas resta assis pendant des heures à penser à ce qu'il devait faire, décidant finalement de confronter ses parents pendant le diner. Quand l'heure du diner arriva, cependant, il changea d'avis. Dès l'instant où il entra dans la salle à manger, il fut clair pour Thomas que sa mère était extrêmement heureuse et semblait insouciante, elle semblait de façon provocante plus heureuse que jamais durant ces dernières années. Voir sa mère de si bonne humour freina Thomas il ne voulait pas briser son cœur en lui parlant de ce qu'il avait entendu.

La bonne humeur de sa mère continua durant le reste des vacances et Thomas ne voulait pas la contrarier en lui posant des questions sur l'homme qu'il avait vu quelques jours plus tôt. Thomas pensait poser des questions à son père sur ce qu'il avait découvert mais il ne voulait pas le contrarier non plus. Bien que Jacques ne soit pas son père biologique, il l'avait élevé et Thomas l'aimait.

Au moment où il retourna à l'école, le garçon n'avait toujours pas confronté ses parents mais il avait une autre solution à l'esprit, il pourrait aller voir son père biologique pour obtenir des réponses. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire maintenant était de l'identifier et trouver le plus d'informations possible à son sujet. A cet instant, l'étendue des connaissances de Thomas se résumait à son nom et au nom de sa femme, il l'avait appris le jour en question, lorsque sa mère s'était adressée au couple comme Drago et Hermione.

Thomas était quasi certain qu'il n'avait jamais entendu le nom de Drago avant mais le nom d'Hermione semblait lui dire quelque chose. Pendant tout le trajet du train vers Poudlard, Thomas avait essayé de se souvenir où il avait entendu le nom de la femme mais il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi celui-ci lui était si familier. L'échec de Thomas à se rappeler où il avait entendu ce nom l'embêtait, il était pratiquement sûr que le couple était ensemble et il espérait que s'il pouvait trouver la femme, il trouverait également Drago.

Une fois à l'école, Thomas commença sa recherche sur Drago. Il supposait que l'homme avait le même âge que sa mère et qu'ils avaient probablement étaient à l'école ensemble. Thomas commença sa recherche dans la salle des trophées, en passant au peigne fin tous les noms qui se trouvaient sur les différents trophées. Avec le nombre de trophées à regarder, cela prit bien trois jours à Thomas mais à la fin, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le nom de famille du mystérieux homme.

Avec son travail scolaire à penser, Thomas n'avait pas pu passer plus de temps à essayer de résoudre ce mystère et donc, après sa première semaine de trimestre, sa recherche était temporairement interrompue alors qu'il avait d'importants à travaux à remettre. Ce n'est que presqu'un mois après son retour à l'école que Thomas fit une découverte, même si elle vint par accident.

Thomas et quelques-uns de ses amis étaient dans leur dortoir un soir en train de manger des chocogrenouilles et d'échanger leurs cartes quand le jeune homme tomba sur un nom de famille familier alors qu'il feuilletait sa collection de cartes. En plaçant la carte sur le dessus de la pile, il fixa la photo, la sorcière brunette était plus jeune sur la carte mais il n'avait aucun doute que c'était la même qui était venue à sa maison. Thomas regarda le nom et découvrit que la sorcière en question était Hermione Granger.

Alors qu'il lisait la petite description sur la carte, il réalisa pourquoi le nom lui était si familier. Hermione Granger était l'une des trois ados qui avaient contribué à vaincre Lord Voldemort. Avant son arrivée à Poudlard, Thomas en savait vraiment peu sur les deux guerres sorcières contre le Mage Noir et ses acolytes mais ce fut l'un des premiers sujets étudié en Histoire de la Magie durant sa première année.

Avec sa nouvelle information, Thomas recommença ses recherches. Le premier endroit où il regarda fut dans L'Histoire de Poudlard car il avait un chapitre entier dédié à la bataille qui avait eu lieu dans le château et les personnes impliquées. En passant tout ce qui concernait la bataille, Thomas tomba sur les profils de nombreux participants. Une fois qu'il trouva le profil d'Hermione, il lut brièvement ses exploits et son travail avant d'arriver à ses informations personnelles. En allant directement en bas de son profil il trouva l'information qu'il recherchait, Hermione Granger était mariée avec Drago Malefoy.

Le nom de Malefoy semblait également familier à Thomas mais une fois encore, il ne put dire pourquoi. Le fait qu'il ne se souvienne pas dans quel contexte il avait entendu ce nom n'inquiéta pas Thomas car il savait exactement comment il allait obtenir les informations qu'il désirait. L'une des particularités de la bibliothèque était un coin de recherche avec de vieilles éditions de journaux et magazines, tout ce dont il avait besoin était le nom entier de la sorcière ou du sorcier qu'il recherchait et on lui fournirait tous les articles à son sujet.

Thomas attendit jusqu'au dimanche après-midi avant d'aller dans le coin tranquille de la bibliothèque, il savait que ce jour-là, il pourrait lire pendant des heures sans être dérangé. Une fois qu'il donna le nom du sorcier qu'il recherchait, Thomas se retrouva avec une pile de magazines et de journaux. En s'installant confortablement dans un fauteuil dans le coin, il prit le premier article et commença sa lecture.

Thomas fut choqué et perturbé quand le premier article qu'il avait pris décrivit le procès de Drago concernant son passé de Mangemort pendant la guerre. Cependant, plus Thomas lisait et plus il comprenait combien l'homme blond avait eu peu de choix dans cette affaire, il était également impressionné de ses efforts pour compenser ses actions après la guerre. Thomas passa un moment à lire les articles concernant les affaires de Drago et le succès qu'il avait acquis par lui-même.

Quand Thomas commença à lire sur la relation entre Drago et Hermione, il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'ils étaient ensemble des années avant sa naissance, ils s'étaient même mariés quelques semaines avant sa naissance. Thomas avait supposé que leur relation avait débuté après sa propre naissance ou conception, il ne s'était pas attendu qu'il soit le produit d'une liaison. Thomas était dégoûté que Drago trompe une femme qu'il semblait adorer et il tout aussi consterné que sa mère couche avec un homme qui avait clairement une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors qu'il continuait à lire, Thomas découvrit que Drago et sa femme avait eu une fille plus jeune moins de dix-huit mois après sa naissance, ils avaient également eu un fils trois ans après. Thomas ne put trouver beaucoup de photos des enfants de Drago et Hermione mais les quelques-unes qu'il trouva, il passa une éternité à les scruter, examinant ses demi-frère et sœur. Thomas put trouver de nombreuses petites similitudes avec la fille, Lyra, mais il était vraiment conscient de combien il ressemblait au petit garçon, Scorpius.

Après avoir lu à propos des affaires de Drago et sur sa famille, Thomas commença à examiner ses amis. Thomas cherchait un quelconque signe de sa mère, la façon dont elle s'était adressée à Drago et Hermione impliquait qu'elle avait été amie avec eux. Thomas trouva de nombreuses informations à propos du groupe d'amis de Drago mais sa mère n'apparut nulle part dans ce groupe.

Alors qu'il lisait sur les amis de Drago, il trouva un article sur un de ses amis qui était allé en prison pour le meurtre du père de Drago. Intrigué, Thomas trouva beaucoup d'autres articles relatant le meurtre et les lu avec intérêt. Alors que Thomas en lisait plus sur la liaison de Lucius Malefoy avec une jeune femme, il ne put s'empêcher de comparer Drago à son père, heureusement, il éviterait de suivre leurs pas en tant que trompeur.

Après avoir lu jusque dans la soirée, Thomas rangea ses affaires et songea à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. En lisant les articles, il en vint à la conclusion que, dans l'ensemble, Drago était un homme bien et avait travaillé dur pour compenser ses erreurs passées, il dirigeait une affaire fructueuse et aimait beaucoup sa femme et ses enfants. Ce que Thomas avait du mal à comprendre cependant était pourquoi il l'avait trompé, il était évident de combien il aimait sa femme. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait poussé à la tromper quelques mois avant son mariage ?

Tout en passant son temps à se poser des questions sur l'infidélité de Drago, Thomas songea à ses demi-frère et sœur. En grandissant, il avait toujours voulu des frères et sœurs mais ses parents n'avaient jamais semblé intéressés d'agrandir la famille. Alors que Thomas songeait à quoi Lyra et Scorpius ressemblaient, il réalisa que Lyra devait plus que probablement avoir commencé l'école cette année.

En partant du constat que Lyra devait probablement se trouver à Poudlard, Thomas commença à observer les premières années. Il commença avec les Serpentard puisqu'il avait lu de nombreuses fois que tous les Malefoy étaient répartis à Serpentard, il supposa que son omission était due au fait qu'il n'avait pas le nom de famille. Thomas passa près d'une semaine à essayer de trouver Lyra dans les Serpentard et il venait juste se rabattre sur les Serdaigles quand il la trouva.

Comme l'information concernant Hermione, Thomas découvrit l'identité de Lyra par accident. Thomas était assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondor en train de faire son devoir quand deux filles passèrent le portrait. Les filles s'assirent dans un divan près de lui et quand la fille blonde appela son amie Lyra, la tête de Thomas se releva. A la minute où Thomas vit Lyra, il put immédiatement voir la ressemblance avec sa mère, il était surpris de ne pas l'avoir remarquée plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait commencé ses recherches.

Une fois qu'il sut qui était Lyra, il l'examina pendant des semaines, regardant comment elle parlait et interagissait avec les autres. Thomas découvrit vite que Lyra était très intelligente et extrêmement chaleureuse et sympathique, elle avait également un léger caractère autoritaire et haïssait être corrigée. De nombreuses fois, Thomas s'était décidé à parler à Lyra mais il s'était toujours dégonflé à la dernière minute.

Il fallut attendre la dernière semaine du trimestre avant que Thomas ne prenne finalement son courage à deux mains pour parler à la jeune fille qu'il pensait être sa demi-sœur. Il était en train de marcher le long du lac quand il arriva près de Lyra qui était assise sur l'herbe, en train de lancer de petits cailloux dans l'eau.

« Salut, je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda Thomas, en dansant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

Lyra leva son regard pour voir qui lui parlait, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'elle voyait qui c'était. Après avoir parlé à sa famille à Noël, Lyra avait essayé d'oublier tout ce qui concernait Thomas, chaque fois pourtant qu'elle arrivait à l'entrevoir, tous ces anciens souvenirs à propos de la relation de son père refaisaient surface.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Lyra en hésitant.

Thomas s'assit près de Lyra et pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent tous deux assis en silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Finalement, Thomas se retourna et tendit sa main.

« Je m'appelle Thomas. »

« Lyra. » répliqua Lyra, en attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait.

« Je sais qui tu es. » dit Thomas.

« Comment ? » demanda Lyra. Elle n'avait pas donné plus d'attention à Thomas depuis les vacances de Noël mais elle aurait pu jurer qu'il n'avait pas regardé dans sa direction.

« Je t'ai observée. » admit Thomas, en regardant vers le lac.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Lyra.

« Parce que je pense que nous sommes liés. » dit calmement Thomas.

« Non. » dit Lyra.

Thomas secoua la tête au ton de voix confiant de Lyra. « Comment sais-tu que non ? Tu n'es pas aveugle, tu peux surement voir la ressemblance familière avec ton père. »

« CoÏncidence. » dit Lyra avec un petit mouvement dédaigneux de sa main. « J'ai remarqué la ressemblance mais mon père a dit que c'était juste une coïncidence. »

« Je suppose que c'est aussi une coïncidence que tes parents soient venu à ma maison durant les vacances de Pâques pour parler de comment mon père m'a adopté. » riposta Thomas, furieux que Drago l'ait dédaigné quand on lui avait posé des questions sur son existence.

« Maman et papa étaient chez toi ? » demanda Lyra semblant bouleversée. Quand Drago avait écarté la ressemblance de Thomas, en disant qu'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence, Lyra avait cru son père mais apparemment il mentait.

« Oui. » acquiesça Thomas. « Je ne voulais pas être si dur, je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter, j'ai lutté contre cette idée pendant les derniers mois. »

« Ce que j'accepte, c'est que nos parents se connaissent ? » demanda Lyra durement, en luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai dis. » soupira Thomas. « Ne fais pas semblant d'être stupide, Lyra, je sais que tu ne l'es pas. Je sais également que tu comprends exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » cria Lyra, en se ruant sur ses pieds. « Tu es un menteur. »

Avant que Thomas ait pu réagir, Lyra s'était retournée et courait vers l'école. Thomas se remit rapidement sur ses pieds et partit à sa suite, la rejoignant juste avant qu'elle ne gagne les portes d'entrée.

« Je ne suis pas un menteur. » cria Thomas en attrapant le bras de Lyra, l'arrêtant avant qu'elle n'entre dans le bâtiment. « Nous savons tous les deux que je suis ton frère. »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. » sanglota Lyra, ses larmes coulant librement. « Lâche-moi. » dit-elle, en essayant de tirer son bras de la poigne de Thomas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » L'apparition soudaine d'une voix derrière Lyra attira l'attention des deux étudiants. « Lyra, tout va bien ? »

« Non, il ne veut pas me lâcher. » dit Lyra, essayant une nouvelle fois de se dégager de Thomas.

« Lâches-la, maintenant. » demanda Patrick Finnegan alors qu'il se plaçait au côté de son amie.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te contrarier. » murmura Thomas en lâchant Lyra qui se précipita vers Patrick et commença à sangloter contre sa poitrine.

« Je pense que tu devrais partir maintenant. » Patrick lança un regard furieux à Thomas alors qu'il étreignait sa vieille amie. Lyra criait rarement donc il savait qu'elle était vraiment bouleversée de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Désolé. » dit Thomas une nouvelle fois avant de se précipiter dans l'école.

Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, Thomas s'arrêta et se retourna vers les portes d'entrée. Prudemment, il s'approcha des portes et passa furtivement sa tête à travers. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil, il aperçut Lyra et le garçon qui les avait interrompus se dirigeant vers le lac. Thomas resta dans l'ombre de l'embrasure de la porte pendant plusieurs minutes alors qu'il regardait Lyra et le garçon en train de parler. Lyra était de façon évidente toujours bouleversée alors que le garçon gardait ses bras enroulés autour d'elle et essayait clairement de la consoler.

En se sentant mal d'avoir blessé Lyra, Thomas retourna doucement vers la Tour des Gryffondor. Il voulait toujours rencontrer Drago mais maintenant, il avait peur que la rencontre ne tourne au désastre s'il apprenait comment il avait blessé sa fille. Le garçon espéra que s'excuser auprès de Lyra puisse assurer qu'elle ne parlera pas de leur conversation à Drago, de cette façon il aurait une chance d'obtenir les réponses qu'il souhaitait.

Une heure plus tard, Lyra revint dans la Tour des Gryffondor, elle était toujours accompagnée par le garçon de tout à l'heure et quand Thomas essaya de l'approcher, le garçon le repoussa, en jetant un regard furieux dans sa direction. Durant le reste du trimestre, Thomas ne réussit pas à approcher Lyra pour pouvoir s'excuser. Chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, elle était avec Patrick, Thomas avait appris son nom après avoir demandé à un première année, et Patrick ne laissait pas Thomas s'approcher de Lyra.

Thomas était déçu de ne pas avoir pu s'excuser auprès de Lyra avant que le Poudlard Express n'arrive à Londres. Alors que Thomas était accueilli par Jacques dès son arrivée, il aperçut Lyra et sa famille du coin de l'œil. Alors que les Malefoy transplanaient, Thomas pria pour que Lyra ne mentionne pas leur conversation à Drago. Thomas était toujours en train prévoir de visiter Drago dès que possible, il espérait qu'il puisse y aller avant que Lyra ne mentionne l'horrible façon avec laquelle il l'avait traitée.


	8. Chapter 8

Et voici le chapitre 8. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.

L'histoire est de _**Cleotheo**_, je ne suis que la traductrice

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

**L**yra soupira légèrement alors qu'elle regardait le chaos dans le jardin. Nous étions le dimanche après son retour de Poudlard et ses parents avaient décidé d'organiser un barbecue pour fêter son anniversaire. Tous les amis de ses parents étaient présents avec leurs familles et donc, le grand jardin était bondé d'adultes discutant et d'enfants criant.

Lyra avait découvert ses parents en train d'organiser l'après-midi quand elle était revenue de l'école il y a deux jours. Ils avaient été si impatients de recevoir tout le monde que Lyra n'avait pas eu le cœur de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Thomas, elle décida donc d'attendre jusqu'à la fin de la fête avant de parler à ses parents.

« Tu ne leur en pas parler, n'est-ce pas ? » dit une voix derrière Lyra, elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître que la voix appartenait à Patrick.

« Non. » répliqua Lyra alors que Patrick s'asseyait dans l'herbe à côté d'elle.

Pendant les derniers jours d'école, Patrick avait joué le rôle de garde du corps de Lyra, il avait empêché Thomas de lui parler à nouveau, pour son plus grand soulagement. Il avait également écouté Lyra qui expliqua toutes ses inquiétudes à propos de Thomas et de son père. L'opinion de Patrick était que Lyra devait parler à ses parents, il était convaincu qu'il y avait une explication logique qui n'incluait pas que Drago ait trompé Hermione et soit le père d'un enfant d'une autre femme.

Lyra appréciait le soutien de Patrick et ses efforts pour la rassurer sur la paternité de Thomas. Tout ce que Patrick disait avait du sens et Lyra l'aurait volontiers cru s'il n'y avait pas eu le fait que Drago et Hermione aient rendu visite aux parents de Thomas et aient mentionné qu'il avait été adopté. La seule chose positive à propos de cela était qu'Hermione semblait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et cela ne semblait pas avoir affecté le mariage de ses parents, ils semblaient juste aussi heureux que d'habitude.

« Vas-tu leur en parler ? » demanda Patrick, en regardant à travers le jardin où Hermione et Drago se tenaient près du barbecue en se chamaillant l'un et l'autre.

« Oui. » acquiesça Lyra. « Si thomas m'a approché, il pourrait essayer et entrer en contact avec papa. Je pense qu'ils doivent savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Il doit y avoir une explication, tu sais. » dit Patrick. « Ce n'est pas possible que ton père ait trompé ta mère. »

« J'espère que non. » soupira Lyra.

« Je sais que non. » affirma Patrick d'une voix qui ne demandait aucune réplique. « Maintenant arrêtes de t'inquiéter et profites de l'après-midi. »

« Je vais essayer. » Lyra sourit légèrement à son ami avant de se lever et de le tirer vers elle. « Viens, allons à l'étang. »

Lyra et Patrick gagnèrent l'arrière du jardin où l'étang était situé. Tout en marchant, ils parlèrent joyeusement et Lyra oublia vite de s'inquiéter à propos de Thomas. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'arrière du jardin, ils se dirigèrent vers le large arbre qui bloquait la vue de l'étang du reste du jardin.

« Il semble que quelqu'un nous ait battu. » dit doucement Patrick.

Esmeralda et Tiana se tenaient debout sur le bord de l'étang. Les deux jumelles rousses semblaient à la recherche de quelque chose dans les eaux troubles.

Lyra et Patrick s'approchèrent calmement des deux petites filles. Quand ils arrivèrent à côté d'elles, Lyra fit connaître leur présence. « Que faites-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, se demandant ce que les filles cherchaient.

« Nous cherchons des nymphes d'eau. » dit Tiana de sa voix rêveuse.

« Et tu as eu de la chance ? » demanda Patrick, en échangeant un regard amusé avec Lyra.

« Non. » Esmeralda secoua piteusement la tête. « Elles ne sortent uniquement que quand il fait calme. »

Juste à ce moment-là, il y eu un hurlement près de Lyra et Patrick se retourna pour trouver Scorpius et Fred feindre un duel de l'autre côté de l'étang. Les deux garçons semblaient totalement conscients de la présence des jumelles à l'étang alors qu'ils s'exerçaient avec leurs jouets en forme de baguette. Le duel était accompagné de nombreux cris, en courant çà et là et feignant de tomber.

« Avez-vous dit à Scorp et Fred de rester calme ? » questionna Lyra.

Les jumelles secouèrent la tête, semblant surprises par cette idée. Lyra roula des yeux en réalisant que cela n'était probablement pas venu à l'esprit des petites filles d'être autoritaires, elles étaient plus comme leur mère et se contentaient de ne rien dire plutôt que d'éviter la confrontation. Lyra cependant n'était pas effrayée par la confrontation et elle ne vit aucun problème d'essayer de réduire au silence son petit frère.

« Vous deux. » appela Lyra, en faisant se retourner les deux garçons et la regarder avec surprise. « Ne faites pas de bruit, les jumelles recherchent des nymphes d'eau. »

« Nous étions là en premier. » protesta Scorpius.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire. C'est un énorme jardin, partez et trouvez un autre endroit. » dit Lyra à son frère, en lui lançant un regard qui signifiait qu'elle était sérieuse.

Scorpius et Fred ronchonnèrent un peu mais ils se tournèrent finalement pour partir, en marmonnant sur le fait d'avoir à quitter leur zone de combat à cause de nymphes d'eau illusoires.

« Vous pouvez y aller les filles, cela sera assez calme maintenant. » dit Lyra alors qu'elle et Patrick se retournèrent pour revenir dans le jardin principal. « Bonne chance. »

« Merci, Lyra. » dirent les deux filles en chœur avant de retourner leur attention à l'étang.

Lyra et Patrick échangèrent un autre regard amusé vis-à-vis des jumelles avant de regagner le barbecue.

**oOo**

**H**ermione observa Lyra revenir dans le jardin avec Patrick, elle semblait plus heureuse que quand ils avaient gagné l'arrière du jardin. Depuis peu, Hermione s'inquiétait pour Lyra, depuis qu'elle était revenue de l'école, elle avait été distante et était songeuse à propos de quelque chose. De nombreuses fois, Hermione avait essayé de parler avec sa fille mais elle l'envoyait balader, assurant qu'elle allait bien.

Hermione sourit chaudement alors que Lyra et Patrick venaient dans sa direction. « Alors, chérie, tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien. » sourit Lyra. « Y-a-t-il de la nourriture déjà prête ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Avec ces idiots qui en sont chargés, j'en doute. » répliqua Hermione, en désignant le barbecue. « Apparemment, ils savent ce qu'ils font et n'ont pas besoin d'aide. »

Lyra et Thomas se tournèrent en direction du barbecue, en gémissant à la vue qu'ils eurent. Drago, Harry, Blaise et Seamus étaient rassemblés autour du barbecue, en train de débattre de la façon dont ils devaient s'y prendre. Alors qu'ils regardaient Ron, George et Theo s'approcher pour donner leurs opinions, amenant plus de chamailleries.

« Nous reviendrons plus tard. » rit Patrick. « Peut-être qu'alors, l'un d'entre eux aura eu l'intelligence d'utiliser la magie. »

« Nous l'espérons également. » murmura Hermione, amusée qu'un garçon de douze ans ait plus de sens qu'un groupe d'adulte.

Hermione jeta un nouveau coup d'œil alors qu'une Lyra et un Patrick rirent et repartirent dans le jardin. En attrapant une boisson, Hermione retourna vers la large table de jardin où le reste des femmes étaient assises.

« Je croyais qu'ils ne voulaient pas de ton aide. » dit Pansy Potter alors qu'Hermione rejoignait le groupe.

« Non, selon Drago tout va bien. » répliqua Hermione.

« Si c'est si facile, je hais voir les choses mal tourner. » grimaça Angelina Weasley alors qu'une grosse bouffée de fumée noire sortit brusquement du barbecue.

« Les hommes, ils sont nuls en tout. Je peux faire confiance à Seamus pour réparer quelque chose à la maison, il finit toujours pas tout faire sauter. » se vexa Daphne Finnegan, causant l'hilarité chez les autres femmes.

« Les hommes ne sont pas complètement inutiles, parfois, ils peuvent bien faire les choses. » dit Astoria Zabini avec un sourire.

« Et que fait bien Blaise pour que tu aies un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ? » demanda Daphne à sa petite sœur.

« Je suis enceinte. » annonça Astoria. « C'est ce que Blaise a bien fait. »

« Félicitations. » sourit Hermione. Elle savait que le couple essayait d'avoir un bébé avant qu'ils ne se marient et qu'Astoria commençait à s'inquiéter qu'il y ait un sérieux problème à ce niveau-là.

Alors que le reste des femmes félicitaient Astoria, le bruit attira l'attention des hommes, qui abandonnèrent le barbecue et vinrent enquêter sur le bruit. Les hommes s'installèrent autour de la table alors que l'heureuse nouvelle fut partagée à nouveau. Après quelques minutes, Drago revint au barbecue, il avait finalement plié et décidé d'utiliser la magie pour qu'ils puissent enfin manger.

« Ne devrais-tu pas être plus heureux en tant que futur père. » dit Drago alors qu'un Blaise sérieux s'approchait de lui.

« Je suis heureux, vraiment. » soupira Blaise, en jetant un regard en arrière à l'endroit où une Astoria radieuse parlait bébé avec leurs amis.

« Alors pourquoi cette tête ? » demanda Drago.

« Cela me rappelle des souvenirs, c'est tout. » dit Blaise, en retournant son attention vers Drago. « Je suis si heureux de devenir père mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si je ne le suis qu'une fois. Ais-je déjà un autre enfant ailleurs ? »

Drago regarda vers le barbecue chauffant rapidement, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire à son ami. Depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Ginny, Hermione et lui avaient décidé d'oublier tout ce qui la concernait et feindre de ne pas savoir qu'elle était de retour. Cependant, quand l'un de ses meilleurs amis avait des doutes, c'était plus difficile de justifier de garder le silence.

« Désolé, je ne devrais pas m'en faire. » dit Blaise, en secouant la tête pour essayer d'enlever les pensées sur son ex. « De toute façon, assez parlé du passé. Comment Hermione et toi vous débrouillez-vous pour agrandir la famille ? »

« Bien, même si cela ne fait que six mois et que cela nous a pris un an pour qu'elle soit enceinte de Scorpius. » Drago parla doucement car il n'était pas sûr si Hermione avait mentionné à quelqu'un qu'ils essayaient d'avoir un autre bébé.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un grand cri perturba tout le monde. Tous les adultes scrutèrent le jardin pour trouver la source du bruit, ne trouvant rien d'anormal chez les enfants qu'ils purent trouver. Quatre enfants cependant n'étaient visibles nulle part, il n'y avait aucun signe des jumelles de Ron et Luna et Scorpius et le petit Fred manquaient également.

Hermione, Luna et Angelina venaient juste de se lever pour trouver leurs capricieux enfants quand il y eut un tumulte dans le fond du jardin. Tous les adultes se hâtèrent dans le bas du jardin, arrivant juste à temps pour voir deux petites têtes rousses émerger de derrière l'arbre qui cachait l'étang de la vue. Esméralda et Tiana étaient trempées, leurs robes les moulant et leurs longs cheveux roux étaient emmêlés contre leurs joues. Tiana avait même une petite grenouille sur le dessus de sa tête.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Luna, en retirant nonchalamment la grenouille des cheveux de sa fille.

« Nous sommes tombées. » répondit Esméralda.

« Comment ? » demanda Hermione.

« Nous cherchions des nymphes d'eau et nous avons pensé en avoir vue une qui bougeait dans le fond de l'étang. » répondit Tiana, ne notant pas le regard amusé que les adultes échangèrent à la mention des nymphes d'eau.

« Ensuite, Scorpius et Fred sont apparus de derrière l'arbre et nous ont crié 'hou'» Esmeralda continua l'histoire de sa sœur.

« Et après, nous sommes tombées dans l'étang et avons fait fuir les nymphes. » finit Tiana.

« Ne faites pas attention, je suis sûre que vous les verrez la prochaine fois. » assura Luna à ses filles.

« Luna, pourquoi ne pas emmener les filles à l'intérieur pour les sécher. » suggéra Hermione. « Lyra peut venir avec vous et leur donner quelques-uns de ses vieux vêtements. »

« Merci Hermione. » Luna sourit à son amie avant de partir vers la maison avec ses filles et Lyra.

Ron suivit rapidement sa femme et ses enfants alors que les autres adultes et le reste des enfants commencèrent à retourner dans le haut du jardin. Après une minute, les seules personnes toujours présentes dans le fond du jardin étaient Hermione, Drago, Angelina et George.

« Scorpius Malefoy, viens ici maintenant. » demanda Hermione, elle avait aperçu la tête blonde de son fils se cachant derrière l'arbre tandis que les jumelles racontaient leur histoire.

« Toi aussi, Fredrick. » appela Angelina tandis que Scorpius sortait doucement de derrière l'arbre seul.

Fred suivit avec réticence son ami à découvert et les deux garçons se tinrent d'un air penaud devant leurs mères. Drago et George restèrent légèrement en arrière en essayant de ne pas rire devant les mines contrites de leurs fils.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Hermione.

« C'était un accident. » dit doucement Scorpius. « Nous voulions uniquement leur donner un choc. »

« Oui, comment étions-nous supposés savoir qu'elles se tenaient juste au bord de l'étang. » claironna Fred, semblant clairement moins désolé que Scorpius.

« Ce n'est pas le sujet, ce n'est pas bien de faire sursauter les gens. » sermonna Angelina.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent profondément avant de se retourner vers leurs mères. « Désolé, cela n'arrivera plus. » dirent-ils en chœur.

« Assurez-vous-en. Maintenant, allons manger. » soupira Hermione, en chassant les deux garçons. Elle savait qu'ils auraient encore plus d'ennuis la prochaine fois qu'ils seront ensemble, c'était inévitable.

Hermione, Drago, George et Angelina suivirent leurs fils pour revenir au barbecue que Blaise avait pris en charge et qui servait la nourriture.

**oOo**

**A**storia revenait de la salle de bain de la maison Malefoy vers la cuisine quand un bruit d'éclat de voix la perturba. Astoria s'arrêta avec surprise quand elle reconnut que les voix appartenaient à Hermione et Drago, ce n'était pas habituel d'entendre le couple se disputer quand ils y avaient des personnes aux alentours. Astoria supposa qu'ils se disputaient comme tout autre couple mais elle ne les avait jamais entendus échanger des mots quand d'autres personnes pouvaient entendre.

Curieuse de savoir ce qui opposait le couple, habituellement fou amoureux, au milieu de la fête Astoria se rapprocha donc de la porte en partie ouverte d'où les voix venaient.

« Il doit savoir. » Astoria entendit Drago dire, sa voix montant plus en puissance que la normale.

« Et pour Astoria ? » demanda Hermione, causant à la sorcière en question de rester bouchée bée alors qu'elle entendait son nom mentionné.

« Cela concerne Blaise, il doit savoir que le bébé qu'Astoria porte est son premier. » insista Drago.

Les yeux d'Astoria s'élargirent alors qu'elle réalisait qu'Hermione et Drago parlaient de Ginny et de son enfant. Bien que comment ils savaient que le bébé n'était pas celui de Blaise soit un mystère.

« Comment expliquerons-nous que nous savons que Thomas n'est pas de Blaise ? » demanda Hermione. « Nous ne pouvons pas révéler que l'enfant de Ginny n'est pas de Blaise sans révéler qu'elle est de retour. »

« C'est Blaise, il ne le dira à personne. »

« Je suis sûre que non mais si cela causait des problèmes entre lui et Astoria. »

« Comment cela causerait-il des problèmes ? » demanda Drago. « Blaise est éperdument amoureux d'Astoria, rien ne changera cela. »

Astoria sourit alors qu'elle écoutait Drago mentionner combien Blaise l'aimait. Elle était cependant plus inquiète par rapport à ce qu'Hermione avait dit. Astoria n'était pas stupide et elle savait combien Ginny avait compté pour Blaise, elle n'était pas sûre cependant s'il l'avait plus aimé qu'il ne l'aime elle maintenant.

« Je sais que non, mais ramener Ginny dans le tableau va à peine aider à résoudre le problème. Tu sais combien de temps cela a pris à Blaise pour oublier Ginny et accepter qu'elle soit partie. Il a perdu des mois et des milliers de gallions pour essayer de la retrouver après que sa probation ait prit fin. »

Astoria resta légèrement bouche bée suite aux révélations d'Hermione, elle ne savait pas que Blaise avait essayé de retrouver Ginny après qu'il ait été libéré d'Azkaban. Astoria avait toujours supposé qu'après avoir passé dix-huit mois à Azkaban, Blaise avait finalement réalisé que son ex rousse n'en valait pas la peine et qu'il devait continuer sa vie.

« Je sais qu'il pourrait dire qu'il a fait cela pour en savoir plus sur le bébé, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas l'entière vérité. » continua Hermione.

« Je sais. » soupira Drago, en étant finalement d'accord avec sa femme. « S'il l'avait retrouvée, il se serait remis avec elle, peu importe de qui était le bébé. Je sais tout ça, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Il ne veut plus d'elle, il est marié et très heureux, avec un bébé de lui en route. »

« Je ne pense pas une minute qu'il voudrait d'elle. » répliqua Hermione. « Je pense juste que cela causerait beaucoup de peines, à l'instant où il songe à son futur. »

« Peut-être. » dit Drago après un long silence.

« Penses-y juste pendant quelques jours, Drago. » dit Hermione. « Si tu penses toujours que Blaise devrait apprendre le retour de Ginny alors nous pourrons lui dire. »

Alors qu'Astoria entendit le couple s'approcher de la porte, elle se tourna et fuit vers la salle de bain, c'était plus près que la cuisine donc il y avait moins de chance qu'elle soit découverte en train d'écouter. En refermant la porte derrière elle, Astoria s'assit et étudia ce qu'elle venait juste d'entendre, elle était toujours sous le choc que non seulement Ginny était de retour mais en plus, Drago et Hermione le savaient et apparemment, prévoyaient de faire d'en parler.

Bien qu'Astoria soit d'accord avec les points de vue d'Hermione et Drago, il y avait une chose qui flottait toujours dans sa tête, Ginny avait tué un homme et avait échappé à toute punition tandis que Blaise avait passé des mois en prison pour essayer d'aider la femme qu'il aimait. Astoria était le témoin privilégié de combien Blaise vivait toujours avec les stigmates d'être un ancien détenu d'Azkaban, malgré ses affaires fleurissantes, il y avait toujours des gens qui refusaient de travailler avec lui et plus d'une fois il avait été chahuté dans la rue par des étrangers.

Finalement, Astoria sortit de la salle de bain et rejoignit la fête. Elle était toujours à cent pour cent sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire de sa découverte mais plus longtemps elle s'éterniserait sur le fait que Ginny vive sa vie libre de conséquences, plus furieuse elle deviendrait.

Au moment où Astoria rentra à la maison avec Blaise, elle avait pris une décision, il n'était pas question de permettre à Ginny Weasley de rester impunie plus longtemps. Le jour suivant, elle irait au Ministère pour les informer du retour de Ginny, espérant alors que la justice pourrait finalement être rendue.


	9. Chapter 9

Et voici le chapitre 9. On s'approche petit à petit de la fin...

Disclaimer: L'histoire est de **_Cleotheo_ **, je ne suis que la traductrice.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

**D**rago était assis à son bureau, triant les papiers pour une importante réunion prévue le jour suivant, quand de légers coups furent frappés à la porte. Drago se releva, surpris. Il pensait en effet que le reste de sa famille était déjà monté. Il savait qu'Hermione s'assurait que Scorpius soit parti au lit sans d'autres incidents et Lyra avait disparu dans sa chambre déjà avant que tous leurs invités soient partis.

« Entrer. » dit Drago, en regardant la porte alors qu'elle grinçait doucement.

Une fois que la porte fut en partie ouverte, Lyra entra doucement dans la pièce, refermant ensuite la porte derrière elle. Après s'être tenue debout, incertaine, pendant une minute, elle s'approcha légèrement du bureau de son père.

« Je peux te parler ? » demanda sérieusement Lyra.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'attitude sa fille, elle agissait comme Hermione à cet instant. « Bien sûr que oui m1 chérie. Allons nous asseoir près du feu. »

Lyra se dirigea vers le divan près du feu et s'assit tandis que Drago rangea son travail avant de rejoindre sa fille. Dès l'instant où Drago s'assit, Lyra se pelotonna contre lui et enfouit sa tête contre sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, princesse ? » demanda Drago, en passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

« Tu te souviens ce garçon, Thomas, dont j'avais parlé pendant les vacances de Noël ? » demanda Lyra. Alors qu'elle se pelotonnait encore plus près de Drago, elle sentit son père se tendre à la mention de Thomas.

« Oui. » répondit Drago laconiquement. Il avait espéré essayer et oublier tout ce qui concernait Thomas puisqu'il n'allait sans doute pas pouvoir le rencontrer mais il apparaissait que cela n'était pas si facile.

« La semaine dernière, il m'a approché et m'a dit quelque chose. » dit Lyra doucement, se demandant si elle faisait bien de parler de Thomas à Drago.

Drago se baissa et plaça sa main sous la tête de Lyra, en la penchant légèrement pour qu'il puisse voir sa fille. Il savait, à sa manière de s'accrocher à lui si fermement, qu'elle était bouleversée et cela se confirma quand il aperçut des larmes roulant de ses yeux.

« Que t-a-t-il dit ? » demanda Drago.

« Il m'a dit qu'il était mon frère. » murmura Lyra, une larme s'échappant de ses yeux et coulant le long de sa joue.

« Lyra, il n'est pas ton frère. » dit Drago, en utilisant son pouce pour essuyer les larmes de sa fille.

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais ensuite, il m'a dit que maman et toi êtes allés voir ses parents pendant les vacances de Pâques. Il t'a entendu parler du fait qu'il était adopté. » expliqua Lyra, plus de larmes coulant alors qu'elle parlait.

Les yeux de Drago s'élargirent avec surprise quand Lyra révéla que Thomas avait eu connaissance de sa visite à Ginny et à son mari. Bien qu'il n'ait de toute évidence entendu qu'une partie de la conversation et en ait tiré des conclusions. Drago savait maintenant qu'il allait devoir dire la vérité à propos de Thomas à sa fille, pas question qu'il laisse sa petite fille se faire elle-même des idées qui n'étaient pas vraies.

« J'admets que ta mère et moi avons rendu visite aux parents de Thomas pendant les vacances de Pâques. » dit Drago. « Il y avait également mention du fait que le père de Thomas l'ait adopté. Mais toutes les autres choses que Thomas t'a dites sont fausses. »

« Mais tu as dit que tu ne le connaissais pas quand j'ai parlé de lui à Noël. » dit Lyra. « Pourquoi as-tu menti ? » demanda-t-elle, un regard blessé sur son visage.

« Je n'ai pas menti, pas exactement. » dit Drago avec une grimace. « J'avais des soupçons sur qui était Thomas mais je n'en étais pas sûr à ce moment-là. »

« Qui est-il ? » demanda Lyra. « S'il n'est pas mon frère, alors pourquoi me ressemble-t-il tant ainsi qu'à Scorp ? »

« Que sais-tu à propos de ton grand-père Lucius ? » demanda Drago. Il avait un peu parlé à Lyra et Scorpius de son père mais il était curieux de voir si Lyra avait regardé dans l'historique de sa famille pour obtenir plus d'informations sur l'homme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré.

« Je sais que grand-mère et toi m'en avaient parlé. Je sais aussi comment il est mort et qui l'a tué. » admit Lyra. Elle avait regardé dans l'historique de sa famille juste avant de commencer l'école alors que ses parents et sa grand-mère n'avait mentionné que brièvement son grand-père.

« Je suppose que tu auras fait quelques recherches et que tu as découvert cela. » dit Drago. « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir posé des questions ? »

« Je suppose que si je ne l'ai pas mentionné, c'est parce que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont tu voulais parler. » Lyra haussa les épaules. « En plus, je suppose que grand-mère et toi avaient été assez bouleversés par ce qui est arrivé, je ne voulais vous bouleverser plus. »

« C'est vraiment gentil, Lyra. » Drago sourit de la prévenance de sa fille, cela venait définitivement plus d'Hermione que de lui. « Nous devrons en parler correctement quelque fois. Père était de ta famille aussi, tu mérites de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« J'aimerai bien, oui. » dit Lyra. Elle était heureuse que Drago veuille parler de l'histoire de leur famille mais il était temps de revenir à l'affaire en question. « Mais qu'à avoir grand-père Lucius avec Thomas ? »

« Tout. » soupira Drago. « Je suis sûr que tu as lu que ton grand-père avait eu une liaison avant qu'il meure et sa maîtresse est celle qui l'a tué. »

« Oui, la sœur de Ron et George. » dit Lyra. Elle avait été assez choquée quand elle avait lu que son grand-père avait eu une liaison avec une Weasley alors qu'ils étaient une honnête famille.

« Ce qui n'était pas de notoriété publique était le fait que Ginny était enceinte quand elle a fui. » dit Drago.

« Thomas. » haleta Lyra.

Drago acquiesça. « Mis à part ta mère et moi, les seules personnes qui savaient étaient Blaise et les Aurors en charge de l'affaire. Ta grand-mère ne le sait que maintenant, mais aucun des Weasley ne le sait. »

« Je ne le dirai à personne. » dit Lyra, comprenant exactement ce que son père insinuait. « Mais pourquoi la mère de Thomas n'a-t-elle pas été arrêtée ? Elle a tué grand-père et ensuite a fui, donc ne devrait-elle pas aller en prison ? »

« Elle n'a pas été arrêtée parce que les Aurors ne savent pas qu'elle est de retour. » admit Drago. « Elle a une autre identité et est à peine reconnaissable, par rapport à la femme qui a fui. »

« Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit aux Aurors ? » demanda Lyra perplexe. Elle savait que si quelqu'un avait tué son père, elle ne serait pas tranquille jusqu'à ce que le meurtrier soit puni sévèrement.

Drago soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, espérant que Lyra puisse comprendre sa décision. « Je n'en ai pas parlé parce que je ne veux pas détruire la vie de Thomas. Punir Ginny ne ramènera pas mon père mais cela détruira la vie de mon demi-frère. »

« La famille vient d'abord. » murmura Lyra, en comprenant le besoin de Drago de protéger Thomas.

« Exactement. » acquiesça Drago. Il tendit la main et étreignit Lyra. « Thomas ne sait rien de son père et il vaut mieux que cela reste ainsi. »

Lyra se dégagea soudainement et regarda Drago avec inquiétude. « Mais Thomas pense que tu es son père. Il m'a approché et m'a dit que j'étais sa sœur, faut-il l'empêcher d'approcher Scorpius quand il commencera l'école dans quelques années ? Ou s'il parle à d'autres personnes qu'il est ton fils ? »

Drago fronça les sourcils, cela lui apparut soudainement que Thomas voudrait savoir la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à penser que Drago était son père, ce n'était pas juste pour Thomas et ce n'était pas juste pour Hermione, Lyra et Scorpius.

« Ne t'inquiètes, pas, ma chérie. Je vais résoudre cela. » dit Drago. « Je vais m'assurer que Thomas sache qui est son père. »

Lyra sourit avant de s'installer à nouveau dans les bras de son père. Pendant près d'une heure, Lyra resta pelotonné contre Drago alors qu'il lui parlait de Lucius et de son enfance. Quand Lyra commença à bâiller, Drago insista sur le fait qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher, bien qu'il lui promette de lui en raconter plus le jour suivant.

Après s'être assuré que Lyra soit partie au lit, Drago gagna sa propre chambre à coucher. Durant la prochaine heure voire plus, il décrivit à Hermione ce qu'il s'était passé et le couple décida qu'ils allaient devoir rendre une autre visite à Ginny. Ils décidèrent de laisser la liberté à Ginny de dire à Thomas ce qu'elle voulait mais ils avaient prévu de s'assurer que cela soit clair que Thomas devait savoir que Drago n'était pas son père.

**oOo**

**G**inny était assise en train de feuilleter un nouveau magazine de mode quand un coup à la porte d'entrée la surprit. Se figeant tout à coup, elle envisagea de ne pas répondre quand un second coup fut donné. En se fustigeant d'être juste stupide et qu'elle était parfaitement en sécurité, Ginny déposa le magazine et alla doucement vers la porte d'entrée.

Au moment où Ginny arriva à la porte, de nombreux coups furent donnés et elle était de plus en plus inquiète quant à l'identité de celui qui était si pressé de la voir. Partiellement terrifiée qu'elle ouvre la porte aux Aurors, Ginny ouvrit prudemment la porte, assez pour voir qui se tenait sur le pas de celle-ci.

La jeune femme soupira soulagée alors qu'elle apercevait Drago et Hermione sur le pas de la porte. En ouvrant plus largement la porte, le sourire accueillant de Ginny disparu quand elle vit les mines sombres de ses anciens amis.

« Hermione, Drago, tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment, pouvons-nous entrer ? » demanda Hermione.

« Bien sûr. » En s'écartant, Ginny fit signe au couple d'entrer dans la maison.

Elle les mena ensuite dans le salon où elle s'installa au bout du divan. Hermione s'assit également, en tirant pratiquement son mari dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Ginny, se demandant si le couple était venu lui dire qu'ils allaient la livrer aux Aurors.

« Thomas est-il ici ? » demanda abruptement Drago.

« Non, il est avec Jacques à Manchester. » répondit Ginny. « Ils seront de retour à la fin du week-end. »

« Il sait qu'Hermione et moi sommes venus ici pendant les vacances de Pâques. » dit Drago à Ginny

« C'est impossible, il m'en aurait parlé. » Ginny balaya les accusations de Drago.

« Il en a parlé, c'est là le problème. » murmura Drago causant à Ginny un regard perplexe.

« Ce que Drago essaye de te dire est que Thomas a entendu une partie de la conversation que nous avons eu la dernière fois qu'on était ici. Il a ensuite aperçut Drago et a relié les deux choses pour arriver à l'idée que Drago est son père. » expliqua Hermione à Ginny sur ce qui s'était passé alors que son mari mettait la pagaille. « Juste avant les vacances scolaires, il a approché notre fille et lui a dit qu'il était son frère. »

« Thomas n'aurait jamais fait cela. » protesta Ginny.

« Il l'a fait. » insista Drago. « Il sait qu'il n'a pas fait cela pour être méchant ou blessant mais cela a réellement bouleversé Lyra. »

« Je suis désolée, je lui parlerai de l'approche d'étrangers et de leur causer de la peine. » dit Ginny.

« Et que vas-tu faire du fait qu'il pense que Drago est son père ? » demanda Hermione.

« Pourquoi devrions-nous faire quelque chose ? » demanda Ginny. « Je peux lui dire de rester loin de votre fille et le problème sera résolu. »

« Comment cela résoudra-t-il le problème ? » grogna Drago. « Thomas pensera toujours que je suis son père. »

« C'est certainement mieux que de savoir la vérité. » dit Ginny doucement. « Je peux expliquer que tu as ta propre famille et ne veux pas être dérangé. Je te promets que Thomas ne vous importunera plus. »

« Ce n'est pas acceptable. » déclara Hermione, en se levant et en lançant un regard furieux à Ginny. « Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mon mari un mauvais type parce que tu ne veux pas faire face à la vérité. »

« S'il-te-plait Hermione, je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. » Ginny implora son ancienne amie.

« Tu peux lui dire ce que tu veux, Ginny. » dit Hermione. « Mais assure-toi qu'il sache que Drago n'est pas son père. Je ne resterai pas à regarder des gens accuser Drago de m'avoir trompée et avoir eu un enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Comment puis-je lui dire qu'il n'est pas de Drago sans lui révéler la vérité ? » demanda Ginny. Elle était toujours au bord des larmes alors qu'elle faisait face à la possibilité qu'elle allait devoir dire à Thomas la seule chose qu'elle voulait qu'il n'apprenne jamais.

« Je ne sais pas. » Hermione secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas être dure, Ginny, mais il faut mettre les choses au point avec lui. Je ne laisserai pas mes enfants souffrir juste parce que tu ne veux pas dire la vérité à ton fils. Si Thomas approche Lyra ou quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il dit que Drago est son père, je serai celle qui mettra les choses au point avec lui. »

« Je comprends. » s'étrangla Ginny, il était clair au ton d'Hermione que si elle était celle qui parlait à Thomas, son fils pourrait définitivement découvrir la véritable identité de son père. « Je mettrai les choses au point avec lui quand il rentrera. »

« Bon. » dit Hermione alors que Drago se levait et que le couple se préparait à sortir.

Le couple Malefoy avait déjà gagné le pas de la porte avant que Drago ne se retourne pour s'adresser à Ginny, qui était toujours assise dans le divan, choquée.

« Si tu dis la vérité à Thomas, tu peux lui dire que j'aimerai le rencontrer. » dit Drago, incertain que Ginny l'ai entendu.

Alors que l'ancienne Miss Weasley continuait à regarder dans le vide, les Malefoy se tournèrent une nouvelle fois pour quitter la pièce. Cette fois-ci, ils sortirent sans un regard en arrière et ce fut le bruit de la porte se refermant derrière eux qui ramena Ginny à la réalité.

Elle regarda aux alentours suite au bruit, soudainement consciente que Drago et Hermione étaient partis. Alors qu'elle s'effondrait dans le divan, elle se demanda s'il y avait un autre moyen de convaincre Thomas que Drago n'était pas son père sans lui révéler la vérité.

Dans son esprit, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la solution mais il ne lui restait maintenant que quelques jours pour la trouver.

Alors que Ginny continuait à penser à un moyen pour sortir de ce merdier, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute. Il y a deux ans, ils avaient une vie parfaite en Afrique du Sud mais son égoïsme les avait ramenés en Angleterre et tout droit dans nombre de problèmes. S'ils étaient restés au Cap, Ginny n'aurait pas constamment été inquiète que quelqu'un découvre sa véritable identité et Thomas n'aurait jamais vu Drago et n'aurait pas commencé à poser des questions gênantes.

* * *

L'étau se resserre petit à petit autour de Ginny... Va-t-elle dire la vérité à Thomas ? Réponse dans les prochains chapitres...

J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire :)


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir/Bonjour !

Et voici un nouveau chapitre. Il en restera un et ensuite ce sera l'épilogue.

Bonne lecture et merci pour ceux qui ont laissé une review!

_**Disclaimer :**_ L'histoire est de **Cleotheo**, je ne suis que la traductrice.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

**D**epuis vendredi matin, Thomas était impatient de rentrer chez lui. Il avait vraiment apprécié passer du temps avec son père mais il ressentait toujours le besoin de rendre visite à Drago. Bien que Jacques soit son père et qu'il l'aimera toujours, Thomas avait besoin de savoir la vérité sur sa véritable parenté.

Quand Thomas et Jacques arrivèrent à la maison, le garçon fut surpris de trouver sa mère attendant anxieusement près de la cheminée alors qu'ils sortaient des flammes et entraient dans la pièce. Thomas nota également le regard inquiet que ses parents échangèrent alors que sa mère les accueillait.

« Thomas, nous devons parler. » dit Ginny, en menant son fils vers le divan.

Ginny s'assit dans le divan et amena son fils à son côté. Jacques avança également et s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil, derrière Ginny, ses mains restant sur ses épaules en soutien. Thomas sut immédiatement que ses parents voulaient parler de quelque chose de sérieux et il se demandait s'ils allaient finalement lui dire la vérité par rapport à son père.

« Nous devons parler de ce que tu as entendu pendant les vacances de Pâques. » dit Ginny.

« Comment sais-tu que j'ai entendu quelque chose ? » demanda Thomas, surpris que ses parents sachent déjà qu'il était au courant de la situation.

« Ce n'est pas le problème pour l'instant. » Ginny secoua la tête, en balayant la question. « Mais j'aimerai savoir ce que tu as entendu. »

Suite aux suppositions de Thomas concernant l'identité de son père, Ginny était convaincue qu'il n'en avait pas entendu assez pour réaliser qu'elle était une meurtrière, mais elle voulait savoir ce qu'il savait exactement.

« J'ai entendu papa crier alors que je passais près de la pièce et je me suis arrêté avec surprise. Avant que je n'ai pu bouger, j'ai entendu quelqu'un mentionner quelque chose sur quelqu'un ne sachant pas la vérité à propos de son père. Papa a ensuite dit qu'il m'avait adopté. » Thomas haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ? » demanda Jacques. « Tu en as surement assez entendu pour savoir que même si tu n'es pas mon fils biologique, je t'aime comme si tu l'étais. »

« Je sais et c'est pourquoi je ne t'ai pas parlé. » Thomas regarda son père pour la première fois tout en essayant expliquer pourquoi il ne s'était pas confié à lui. « Tu es mon père, rien ne changera cela, mais je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je ne t'aimais plus si je posais des questions sur mon véritable père. »

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela Thomas. » Jacques rassura son fils. « Après ce que tu as entendu, c'est naturel que tu sois curieux de qui est ton père biologique. »

« Je sais que j'aurais vraiment du venir vous voir et je suis désolé, mais j'ai finis pas trouver ce que je voulais par moi-même. » dit Thomas. « Peut-être que vous pouvez m'aider avec plus de détails. »

« Nous devons d'abord parler d'autre chose. » soupira Ginny, redoutant ce qui allait arriver. Elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment convaincre Thomas que Drago n'était pas son père sans lui révéler la vérité. « Drago Malefoy n'est pas ton père. »

Thomas fixa sa mère pendant plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver son attention. « Ne sois pas stupide, bien sûr qu'il l'est. Tu oublies que je l'ai vu et les similitudes entre nos apparences prouvent que nous sommes liés. »

« Thomas, il n'est pas ton père. » insista Ginny. « Il fut un temps, je considérais Drago comme un ami mais nous n'avons jamais été plus que ça. Tu n'es pas le fils de Drago. »

« Alors, pourquoi était-il ici pour poser des questions sur moi ? » demanda Thomas. « Pourquoi a-t-il dit qu'il voulait me rencontrer ? Et le plus important, comment, par l'enfer, nous ressemblons-nous tant s'il n'est pas mon père ? »

Thomas lança un regard furieux à sa mère, attendant ses réponses. Ginny cependant était complètement accablée et ne pouvait penser à aucun mensonge appropriée à dire à son fils. Alors qu'elle tournait autour du sujet, Jacques décida qu'il ferait de son mieux pour apaiser Thomas, il ne voulait vraiment pas voir son fils découvrir la vérité sur Lucius sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment.

« Mr Malefoy et sa femme étaient ici car ils avaient découvert que ta mère était de retour. » dit Jacques. « Comme elle te le disait, ils étaient amis autrefois et ils voulaient rattraper le temps perdu, c'est pourquoi ils voulaient la voir. »

« S'ils étaient juste de vieux amis, pourquoi as-tu refusé ? » demanda Thomas. « Je t'ai entendu et tu étais déterminé à ne pas les autoriser à me rencontrer. »

« Ta mère s'était brouillée avec ses amis et les voir à nouveau a fait ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs. » dit Jacques, heureux de dire une partie de la vérité. Voir ses vieux amis avait été dur pour Ginny et avait fait ressurgir les fantômes qu'elle avait depuis longtemps oubliés. « Je ne voulais pas la blesser, donc j'ai suggéré que nous gardions nos distances. »

« Tu sais quand j'ai trouvé des informations sur Drago, j'ai regardé de vieilles photos de ses amis et maman n'était jamais avec eux. » Thomas retourna son attention vers sa mère, attendant de voir si elle allait lui répondre, il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que Jacques avait dit et il voulait savoir si sa mère allait craquer et lui dire la vérité.

« J'avais une tout autre apparence à l'époque, j'étais beaucoup plus jeune. » soupira Ginny. Elle était choquée que Thomas ait fait des recherches sur Drago, elle espérait seulement qu'il n'avait pas cherché trop profondément dans son passé et ait trouvé des informations sur Lucius.

« Donc, il y avait Drago et sa femme et je les ai reconnus immédiatement. Donc, soit tu as changé jusqu'à en devenir méconnaissable, soit tu mens. » dit Thomas d'un ton brusque.

Au ton de Thomas, Ginny releva vivement la tête pour regarder son fils. Pour la première fois, elle vit une part de la personnalité de Lucius en lui, normalement, c'était juste son regard qui lui rappelait son ancien amant mais le ton de sa voix et son attitude sévère étaient purement Malefoy.

« Et même si tu dis la vérité, ce dont je doute fortement, il y a toujours le fait que je ressemble beaucoup à Drago. » continua Thomas d'une voix froide si évocatrice de son père décédé. « Tu peux protester autant que tu veux, j'en ai assez vu pour savoir que je suis lié à lui. Peu importe le mensonge que tu sortiras, je sais qu'il est mon père. »

« Mais il ne l'est pas. » Ginny secoua la tête désespérée. « Je te jure, Drago n'est pas ton père. »

« Je ne te crois pas. » clama son fils comme il se levait. « Si tu me dis pas la vérité alors, j'irai le voir moi-même, peut-être qu'il sera plus honnête avec moi. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. » cria Ginny, en se levant et en attrapant le bras de Thomas. Pas question qu'elle lui permette de voir Drago après la menace qu'Hermione avait faite.

« Peut-être devrions-nous lui dire la vérité. » dit Jacques doucement, en se déplaçant derrière Ginny et l'entourant de ses bras. « Je pense que c'est le seul moyen. » murmura-t-il à sa femme qui secouait sa tête avec véhémence.

« S'il-te-plaît maman, dis-moi vérité. » supplia Thomas, en regardant sa mère désespérée.

Ginny releva doucement la tête en regardant son fils, il semblait si désespéré et elle pouvait voir l'appel dans ses yeux gris. « Bien, je vais te dire la vérité. » murmura-t-elle.

Thomas s'assit à nouveau dans le divan et attendit que ses parents le rejoignent. Avant de s'asseoir, Jacques murmura quelque chose à Ginny avant que le couple ne s'asseye dans le divan et que Ginny ne se blottisse à nouveau contre son mari. Pour la première fois, Thomas se demandait s'il n'était pas le fruit d'une relation amoureuse, il avait toujours supposé que sa mère et Drago avaient eu une liaison mais maintenant, il pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus sinistre.

« La vérité c'est que quand j'étais jeune, j'avais une liaison avec un homme marié. Cela a duré deux ans et nous nous aimions, mais sa femme nous a découvert et nous avons arrêté. » expliqua Ginny. « Tu es le fruit de cette liaison. »

« Cela n'explique pas pourquoi je ressemble tellement à Drago. » dit Thomas, paraissant confus. Il croyait ce que sa mère lui disait mais il sentait qu'elle ne disait pas entièrement la vérité. « Et concernant mon véritable père, qui est-il ? Sait-il quelque chose à mon sujet ? Je peux le rencontrer ? »

« Ton père connaissait ton existence, ou plutôt il savait que j'étais enceinte. » dit doucement Ginny, les souvenirs de sa dernière rencontre avec Lucius remontant à son esprit. « Il est mort avant que tu ne naisses. »

« Maman, je suis désolé. » Thomas se sentit tout de suite coupable d'avoir poussé sa mère alors qu'elle était clairement toujours bouleversée à propos de la mort de son ex. « Mais j'ai toujours besoin de savoir qui il était et pourquoi je ressemble tant à Drago. Cela ne peut pas juste être une coïncidence que nous nous ressemblions. »

Ginny se tourna pour regarder vers Jacques, qui acquiesça d'un ton rassurant. « La raison pour laquelle tu ressembles tant à Drago est parce que tu es lié à lui. Il n'est pas ton père, il est ton frère. Ton père était Lucius Malefoy. »

Ginny n'était pas certaine de la réaction qu'aurait Thomas mais elle ne s'était pas attendue au dégoût qui apparut sur son visage. D'abord, elle pensa qu'il était surpris par la différence d'âges entre Lucius et elle mais quand elle tendit la main vers lui, il la repoussa et elle réalisa que le dégoût lui était destiné.

« Je sais que c'est un choc, Thomas. » dit Ginny, en essayant d'expliquer les choses à son fils de la meilleure manière possible. « Je sais qu'il y avait une différence d'âges et qu'il était marié avec un fils aussi vieux que moi, mais nous nous aimions. »

« Ouai, tu l'aimais tant que tu lui as asséné un coup à la tête et l'as tué. » ricana Thomas. Cela lui avait pris deux secondes pour comprendre qui était sa mère une fois qu'elle avait révélé l'identité de son père, il avait fait assez de recherches dans le passé de Drago pour savoir exactement ce qui était arrivé à Lucius. « Tu es Ginny Weasley, la sorcière qui l'a tué, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ginny avait pali aux allégations de son fils et elle le fixait, incapable de trouver les mots pour se défendre. Apparemment, ses recherches concernant Drago avait abouti à ce qu'il découvre la mort de Lucius et à partir de là, il était facile de trouver sa véritable identité une fois qu'elle avait révélé la vérité sur son véritable père.

« Thomas, ne parle pas comme cela de ta mère. » Jacques sermonna son fils.

« Pourquoi pas ? » questionna Thomas comme il se levait et s'écartait de ses parents. « C'est la vérité n'est-ce pas ? Elle a tué mon père et ensuite elle a fui comme une lâche. »

« Je suis désolée, c'était un accident. » A cet instant, Ginny était en pleurs alors que son fils unique la rejetait. « Je n'ai jamais voulu le blesser, s'il-te-plait Thomas, tu dois me croire. »

Ginny se leva en chancelant et marcha vers son fils, qui la repoussa immédiatement et s'écartait d'elle. Thomas se retira doucement vers l'embrasure de la porte tandis que Ginny s'écroulait au sol, de forts sanglots secouant son petit corps.

« Tu me dégoûtes, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. » dit Thomas dans la porte. En jetant un dernier regard à sa mère, il se tourna et quitta la pièce, des larmes coulant sur son visage alors qu'il luttait pour traiter les découvertes qu'il avait faites.

**oOo**

**T**homas resta enfermé dans sa chambre toute la matinée, ses parents avaient essayé de lui parler mais il les ignorait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent. Quand il refusa de parler à sa mère, Thomas l'entendit courir vers sa propre chambre et s'y enfermer. Jacques passa la majorité de sa matinée en alternant entre essayer de parler à Thomas et de calmer sa femme, et finalement il décida de donner du temps à Thomas pour revenir pendant que Ginny tombait dans le sommeil en pleurs.

Dans le début d'après-midi, Thomas avait pris une décision, il devait en savoir plus sur son père. Il était toujours dégoûté de sa mère pour penser ne serait-ce qu'à lui parler donc, la seule personne qui pouvait réellement l'aider était Drago. Le jeune garçon avait déniché l'adresse du bureau de Drago entre deux devoirs et se demanda comment y aller et voir son demi-frère. Quand il avait trouvé l'adresse, il avait évidemment pensé qu'il allait voir son père mais, en l'espace d'un matin, tout avait changé et il n'avait plus un père à aller voir.

Décidant de rester sur son plan initial d'utiliser le réseau des cheminées pour rendre visite à Drago, Thomas se prépara avant de se glisser hors de sa chambre. Il descendit doucement les escaliers et fut soulagé quand il entra dans le salon et découvrit qu'il était vide, ses deux parents n'étant heureusement pas dans la pièce quand il quitta la maison. Etant toujours aussi calme que possible, Thomas attrapa un peu de poudre de cheminette et entra dans la cheminée, il espérait que dans tout ce désordre, Jacques avait oublié de verrouiller le réseau. Heureusement pour lui, le réseau de cheminée était ouvert alors qu'il disparaissait dans un flash de flammes vertes tout en disant tout haut l'adresse désirée.

Après une minute tout au plus, Thomas sortit de la cheminée dans le large hall d'entrée. Le hall était animé de gens allant et venant et Thomas regarda autour de lui. La porte d'entrée se trouvait à l'opposé d'un large bureau de réception et du même côté de l'accueil, se trouvaient deux ascenseurs en verre. Près des ascenseurs, il y avait également un grand panneau sur le mur, listant les différents étages où on pouvait trouver ce que l'on cherchait.

Le jeune garçon se précipita vers le panneau et découvrit immédiatement que le bureau de Drago se trouvait au dernier étage. Malheureusement, quand il essaya d'appeler un ascenseur, rien ne se produisit, en faisant un pas en arrière, il attendit jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'approche et appelle l'ascenseur. Quand il se trouva face à un champ de force le bloquant, Thomas commença à observer les autres personnes se mouvoir autour de lui, il découvrit que tous portaient un bracelet qui semblait leur permettre de circuler librement dans l'immeuble. En observant plus attentivement, il découvrit que quelques personnes arrivaient en portant le bracelet tandis que d'autres le recevait à l'accueil.

Thomas ne voulait pas s'approcher de la réception mais il réalisa qu'il avait peu de choix s'il voulait vraiment voir son demi-frère. A contrecœur, il s'avança vers la réception et demanda à voir Drago. La sorcière refusa dans un premier temps de lui laisser monter les étages sans un rendez-vous mais quand il la supplia, elle eut pitié du fait qu'il était seulement un enfant et lui dit qu'elle allait voir ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Après avoir contacté le bureau de Drago, la sorcière de la réception tendit à Thomas un bracelet et lui dit que quelqu'un l'attendrait à l'étage.

Thomas pris l'un des ascenseurs en verre pour monter au dernier étage. Quand il arriva et sortit, il fut choqué de trouver Drago debout en train de l'attendre. L'homme blond avait personnellement donné la permission à la sorcière de l'accueil de laisser Thomas monter pour le voir car il était curieux de savoir ce que son demi-frère voulait, il espérait que Ginny s'était au mieux assurée que le garçon sache qu'il n'était pas son père.

« Salut Thomas. » Drago accueillit son demi-frère avec un sourire amical. « Heureux de te rencontrer. »

« Moi aussi. » répondit Thomas, soulagé que l'homme plus âgé semble au moins assez amical. « Pouvons-nous parler, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

« Bien sûr, viens dans mon bureau. »

Drago montra le chemin jusqu'à son bureau, ne s'arrêtant brièvement que pour dire à sa secrétaire de ne pas les déranger. Une fois dans le bureau, il emmena Thomas dans un coin où un divan et deux fauteuils entouraient une table basse. Après avoir offert un rafraîchissement à Thomas, lequel déclina poliment, les deux demi-frères s'assirent ensemble pour la première fois.

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre si brutalement mais j'ai découvert aujourd'hui qui je suis réellement. » expliqua Thomas. « J'ai vraiment besoin de quelques réponses. »

« Que t'a dit ta mère ? » demanda Drago. Il voulait être certain de ce que Ginny avait dit à Thomas pour ne pas accidentellement révéler quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas.

« Pas beaucoup de chose. Pendant des mois, j'ai pensé que vous étiez mon père mais aujourd'hui, maman m'a dit que mon père était également votre père. » dit Thomas. « De par les recherches que j'ai faites sur vous quand je pensais que vous étiez mon père, j'ai immédiatement compris qui était vraiment ma mère et ce qu'elle avait fait. »

« Je suis désolé, Thomas. » grimaça Drago, en songeant combien cela avait dû être pénible pour lui de réaliser que sa mère était une meurtrière. « Cela a dû être une façon horrible d'apprendre la vérité. »

« Oui, ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen d'avoir les informations. » grogna Thomas.

« Donc, ta mère t'a raconté sa liaison avec Lucius mais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après ? » demanda Drago.

« Oui, je ne pense pas qu'elle a réalisé que je savais ce qu'il s'était passé et que je puisse comprendre qui il était réellement. » répliqua Thomas. « Pourquoi appelles-tu ton père par son prénom ? » La question fusa suite à ce que Drago avait dit mais Thomas supposa que c'était le parfait moyen pour commencer la conversation.

« L'habitude. » Drago haussa les épaules. « Quand il était en vie, nous ne nous entendions pas toujours très bien, l'appeler par son prénom plutôt que de dire père signifiait que j'étais en colère contre lui ou qu'il m'avait blessé d'une quelconque façon. Encore maintenant, je me réfère toujours à lui en utilisant son prénom quand je me rappelle combien il a blessé mère et moi-même. »

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas rappeler la peine qu'il a causé. » dit doucement Thomas.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. » Drago rassura le garçon. « Je suis très heureux de te rencontrer, j'aurais souhaité que cela soit plus facile pour toi mais vu les circonstances, je ne pense honnêtement pas que cela sera facile pour nous de nous rencontrer. »

« Je suppose que non. » dit Thomas, en pensant que Drago avait raison. Chaque fois qu'ils se rencontreront, cela signifiera qu'il a découvert la vérité sur sa filiation tandis que Drago devrait faire face au résultat de la trahison de son père.

« Veux-tu que je te parle de lui ? » demanda Drago. « Je ne vais pas te mentir et te dire qu'il était un bon et gentil homme parce qu'il ne l'était pas. Mais il n'était pourtant pas aussi mauvais que les gens le pensent, je ne pense pas qu'il ait été aussi mauvais que parfois je peux moi-même le penser. »

Thomas accepta l'offre de Drago et, pendant une heure, Drago parla à Thomas de leur père. Il fit de son mieux pour dire autant que possible la vérité, il s'assura que Thomas connaisse les bons et les mauvais côtés de Lucius. Au moment où il termina de parler, Drago se sentit lui-même légèrement bouleversé et il réalisa qu'il regrettait beaucoup son père, ils s'étaient beaucoup disputé et étaient en colère l'un contre l'autre quand Lucius est mort mais ils formaient toujours une famille et malgré tout Drago avait aimé son père.

« Et en ce qui concerne ma mère et lui ? » demanda Thomas. « Elle a dit qu'ils s'aimaient. C'est vrai ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Nous ne savions rien de leur liaison jusqu'après que tout cela se soit passé. » dit Drago. « De tout ce que j'ai entendu et après en avoir parlé à ta mère récemment, je pense définitivement qu'elle aimait Lucius. »

« L'aimait-il ? »

Drago soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Ils ont été ensemble pendant deux ans, donc il y avait quelques réels sentiments présents. Je ne peux pas dire à cent pour cent si père l'aimait mais je suspecte que oui. »

« Tu n'aimes pas cela. » nota Thomas, en observant la réaction de Drago prudemment.

« Non, en effet. » dit Drago honnêtement. « Je n'ai rien contre toi ou ta mère mais j'ai toujours pensé que mes parents étaient heureux et s'aimaient. Ce fut un choc de découvrir que père avait une liaison depuis si longtemps. Ce qu'il a fait à briser le cœur de ma mère et je ne peux accepter ce qu'il a fait juste parce qu'il aimait soi-disant ta mère. »

« Et en ce qui concerne ce que ma mère a fait ? » demanda Thomas. « Elle a tué notre père. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas arrêtée ? »

« Veux-tu qu'elle soit arrêtée ? » demanda Drago, en se demandant ce que Thomas pensait des actions de Ginny.

« Je ne sais pas. » murmura Thomas, en penchant la tête alors qu'il songeait à sa mère. « Ce qu'elle a fait est horrible et je ne sais pas si je pourrai lui pardonner. »

Drago regarda Thomas, sachant qu'il avait pris la bonne décision de ne pas livrer Ginny aux autorités. Bien que le jeune garçon soit bouleversé par ce que Ginny avait fait, il était clair qu'il l'aimait beaucoup et pourrait être dévasté si elle était envoyée à Azkaban.

« Tu es la raison pour laquelle je n'ai parlé à personne de ta mère. » dit Drago, en se déplaçant pour s'asseoir près de son demi-frère. « Malgré le fait que je sois toujours blessé par ce qu'elle a fait, je suis plus inquiet à ton sujet. Tu ne mérites pas d'être pris au milieu de cela et tu ne mérites pas de perdre ta mère. »

« Et si elle mérite d'être punie, pourtant ? » demanda Thomas, en levant le regard vers Drago. « Elle a tué un homme et s'est enfuie. Cela mérite certainement une punition ? »

« Elle le mérite. » acquiesça Drago. « Mais mérites-tu d'être puni à cause de qui sont tes parents ? Envoyer ta mère en prison ne ramènera pas père mais cela te fera perdre quelqu'un que tu aimes pendant un long moment. »

« Est-ce que je vaux vraiment plus que de la laisser échapper à la justice ? » demanda Thomas, heureux que Drago soit plus soucieux de son bonheur que de voir la justice rendue.

« Je le pense. » répondit Drago. « Mais si tu penses différemment, nous pouvons faire quelque chose. Je veux juste que tu réfléchisses avant de faire quelque chose, Thomas. Si tu parles à quelqu'un de ce que ta mère a fait, tu devras vivre avec cela le reste de ta vie. »

« Je sais. » soupira Thomas. « Je ne veux pas la voir blessée mais, en même temps, elle a tué quelqu'un et cela mérite une punition. »

« Si cela signifie quelque chose, je suis sûre que la culpabilité qu'elle ressent doit être écrasante. Elle n'a pas seulement tué le père de son enfant mais elle a tué l'homme qu'elle aimait, cela l'a beaucoup bouleversé et cela doit être extrêmement douloureux de vivre avec. » dit Drago. Il n'était pas certain de la raison pour laquelle il défendait Ginny mais il voulait que Thomas soit conscient de ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il décidait que sa mère doive être punie.

« Peut-être qu'elle se sent coupable. » dit Thomas. « Mais si elle ne l'est pas ? Si elle est juste soulagée d'échapper à toute punition ? »

« Alors, je suppose que tu dois lui parler. » suggéra Drago. « Peut-être qu'alors, tu pourras voir l'ensemble de la situation avant de prendre une décision finale. »

« Tu viendrais avec moi ? » demanda Thomas. « Je ne veux pas lui faire face seul. Je ne sais même pas si je veux encore avoir à faire quelque chose avec elle. »

« Bien sûr, je viendrai avec toi. » dit Drago. « Tu es de ma famille, Thomas, et je veux que tu saches que je serai toujours là pour toi. »

« Merci, j'apprécie beaucoup. » sourit Thomas. « Est-ce que cela signifie que nous pourrons apprendre à nous connaître et être de vrais frères ? »

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors oui. » dit Drago, en essayant de contrôler l'immense sourire qui menaçait de poindre à la question de son demi-frère.

« Je pense que je vais aimer avoir un grand frère. » dit Thomas.

« Je pense que je vais aimer avoir un petit frère. » dit Drago comme il se levait. « Donne-moi dix minutes pour terminer ici et parler à Hermione, ensuite je te ramènerai à la maison et nous pourrons parler à ta mère. »

« Merci, Drago. » dit Thomas avec un sourire.

Drago lui sourit en retour avant de quitter son bureau et d'aller parler à sa secrétaire. Quand il revint dans son bureau, il fit rapidement un appel via le réseau de Cheminette à sa maison avant d'attraper sa veste. En se retournant vers Thomas, il les transplana vers sa maison où ils prévoyaient de parler avec Ginny.

* * *

Et voilà, Thomas sait enfin la vérité et a rencontré Drago. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et je vous retrouve très vite pour la suite


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plaira.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ou qui m'ont ajouté en alerte. Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir :)

Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture de ce dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue de cette histoire.

Disclaimer : L'histoire est de **_Cleotheo_**, je ne suis que la traductrice.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

**L**e Ministre de la Magie, Kinglsey Scackelbolt, arpentait son bureau en pensant à ce qu'il devait faire. Il allait arrêter une femme qu'il connaissait depuis qu'elle était adolescente, une femme qui était la fille de deux de ses plus proches amis.

Lundi en début de matinée, Kinglsey avait reçu un visiteur qui affirmait détenir une information concernant le lieu où se trouvait Ginny Weasley. L'informateur expliqua qu'ils ne voulaient pas aller directement chez les Aurors car ils ne voulaient pas mettre Harry et Ron dans une position difficile. Il expliqua ensuite que Ginny était de retour dans le pays et qu'elle avait un fils nommé Thomas, il ne lui dirait pas comment il savait cela mais il jurait que c'était la vérité.

Avec cette information dans sa poche, Kingsley n'eut d'autre choix que d'enquêter. D'abord, il amena deux Aurors dans son bureau et leur fit jurer de garder le secret avant de leur dire ce qu'il s 'était passé. Le Ministre donna aux deux Aurors l'ensemble des informations concernant l'affaire de Ginny et les nouvelles informations qu'il avait, leur ordonnant de trouver tout ce qu'ils pourraient.

Cela n'avait pris que quelques jours pour localiser le fils de Ginny et commencer alors l'enquête sur sa vie. Kingsley voulait être sûr de détenir la bonne personne avant d'arrêter Ginny pour finir, il n'y avait ce n'était pas possible avant de l'avoir arrêté et d'avoir testé la magie de la jeune femme. Malgré quelques derniers fragments de doutes sur l'identité de Ginny, Kingsley était assez sûr du travail des Aurors pour affirmer que Sara DuPlessis était en réalité Ginny Weasley.

Quand les deux Aurors arrivèrent dans son bureau, Kinglsey attrapa sa cape et le trio sortit de l'immeuble. L'homme savait que même si quelqu'un le voyait avec les deux Aurors, ils ne trouveraient pas cela bizarre, il utilisait souvent les Aurors comme gardes du corps alors qu'il quittait ses fonctions de Ministre de la Magie.

A l'instant où Kinglsey et les deux Aurors arrivèrent à la grande maison de Ginny, il souhaitait juste que tout cela se passe très vite. En marchant vers la porte d'entrée, Kinglsey frappa à la porte et s'éloigna quelque peu pour attendre une réponse. La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un homme qu'il connaissait comme étant Jacques DuPlessis.

« Mr DuPlessis, je suis Kinglsey Shackelbolt, le Ministre de la Magie. Nous aimerions parler à votre femme, s'il-vous-plaît. »

« J'ai bien peur que Sara soit occupée. » répliqua Jacques, semblant très pale et nerveux.

« C'est important. J'ai peur de devoir insister. » dit Kingsley.

Jacques sembla sur le point de débattre pendant une minute mais il se retint et fit un signe à Kingsley et aux Aurors pour entrer dans la maison. A la seconde où le Ministre entra dans la maison, il entendit le cri d'une femme, vite suivi d'une voix en colère d'un garçon. Quand une troisième voix, que Kingsley reconnut comme étant celle de Drago Malefoy, entra dans la dispute, il savait qu'il avait raison, ils avaient trouvé Ginny.

Jacques se retourna et prit une profonde inspiration avant de monter les quelques marches vers le salon et ouvrit la porte. Le timing des Aurors n'aurait pas pu être pire alors que Thomas venait juste de revenir à la maison avec Drago après être parti sans permission plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Quand Thomas était revenu, une Ginny affolée tomba sur son fils et Thomas avait riposté avec quelques commentaires blessant, Jacques était inquiet que leur relation ne devienne irréparable.

Quand Jacques entra dans la pièce, il se dirigea immédiatement vers sa femme et lui assura qu'il la protégerait et se battrait pour elle. Ginny avait dans un premier temps été désorientée mais ensuite, elle aperçut Kingsley entrant dans la pièce et son monde s'écroula.

« Bonjour, Ginny. » salua calmement Kingsley. "Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir te demander de vernir avec nous. »

« Oh mon dieu. » Ginny s'effondra contre Jacques et se cramponna à son mari.

« Je viens avec elle. » dit Jacques, en prenant le contrôle de la situation. Il savait que si elle était seule, sa femme pourrait s'effondrer et faire encore pire.

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça Kingsley.

« Y a-t-il un moyen pour que personne ne sache ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Jacques. « Notre fils ne mérite pas d'être poussé dans les tourments de la presse. »

« Je vais m'arranger pour que vous transplaniez directement dans mon bureau. » expliqua Kingsley. « Pour l'instant, nous sommes les seules personnes qui sachons ce qu'il se passe. Je suis assez disposé pour gérer ce problème de la manière la plus privée que possible. »

« Merci. » Jacques remercia Kinglsey avant de soudainement réaliser quelque chose qu'il devait demander. « Comment nous avez-vous trouvé ? » En se tournant vers Drago, il lança un regard furieux à l'homme envers qui il avait une aversion. « C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? Vous leur avez dit ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » s'exclama Drago. « J'avais promis que je ne ferais rien pour blesser Thomas et cela incluait le fait d'avoir sa mère arrêtée. »

« Drago ne sait pas comment nous avons trouvé Ginny. » interrompit Kingsley, en sentant que les deux hommes pourraient facilement entrer en dispute. « Je ne peux pas vous révéler mes sources mais je peux vous assurer que ce n'était pas Drago qui nous a fourni la piste. »

Jacques ne semblait pas totalement convaincu comme il se retournait vers sa femme. Ginny était toujours effondrée contre son mari et n'avait pas encore dit un mot. Jacques lui murmura doucement quelques mots rassurant avant de se retourner vers Drago.

« Pouvez-vous vous occuper de Thomas ? Nous viendrons le chercher dès que nous pourrons. »

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça Drago. « Faites-moi savoir si je peux faire quelque chose pour aider. »

Jacques remercia Drago et était sur le point de partir avec Ginny, Kingsley et les Aurors quand Thomas quitta sa place à côté de Drago et courut vers sa mère.

« Je suis désolé, maman. Je ne voulais pas ça, je ne te hais pas. » sanglota Thomas. Bien qu'il soit en colère contre ce que Ginny avait fait, savoir qu'il pouvait la perdre lui avait fait réaliser que peu importe ce qu'elle avait fait, elle restait toujours sa mère et il l'aimait.

« Je sais, mon chéri. » murmura Ginny, des larmes tombant de ses yeux comme elle étreignait son fils pour ce qui pouvait être la dernière fois pour un long moment. « Avec un peu de chance, je te verrai bientôt. »

« Nous devons partir. » annonça calmement Kingsley.

Ginny donna un dernier baiser à Thomas avant de relâcher son fils et de nouveau s'effondrer contre son mari. Avec un Jacques la supportant, ce fut une Ginny sanglotant qui fut escortée à l'extérieur de sa maison jusqu'au Ministère, où elle devrait finalement affronter l'interrogatoire sur le meurtre qu'elle avait commis quelques années plus tôt.

**oOo**

**T**ard dans l'après-midi du samedi, un Jacques fatigué et inquiet apparut à la maison des Malefoy et frappa à la porte d'entrée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il pensa à Thomas que Jacques réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où vivait Drago, heureusement, Drago avait pensé à cela et avait laissé son adresse sur la cheminée de sorte que Jacques le trouve quand il en aurait besoin.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione, la sorcière conduisit Jacques dans la cuisine et lui offrit une boisson. Jacques accepta volontiers l'accueil et prit un café. Alors qu'Hermione versait les boissons, Drago apparut et s'assit à la table avec Jacques.

« Je veux vous remercier tous les deux de vous être occupés de Thomas. » dit Jacques au couple. « Est-ce que tout a bien été ? »

« Il était assez calme au début, mais Scorpius l'a vite fait parler. » sourit Hermione comme elle se souvenait de combien Scorpius avait été excité d'avoir un oncle pour jouer avec lui.

« Où est-il ? » demanda Jacques.

« Il est dans le fond du jardin avec Lyra et Scorpius. » répondit Drago. « Je peux y aller et le faire venir si vous voulez. »

« Laissons-le jouer quelques minutes encore. » dit Jacques, en prenant une gorgée de son café.

« Qu'en est-il avec Ginny ? » demanda Hermione, alors qu'elle prenait un siège près de son mari.

Jacques soupira profondément avant d'apprendre à Drago et Hermione ce qu'il s'était passé durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Jacques avait dans un premier temps interdit à Ginny de parler jusqu'à ce que son avocat venu du Cap n'arrive. Quand son avocat arriva quelques heures plus tard, Ginny leur dit à lui et Jacques que le temps était venu pour elle de faire face à ce qu'elle avait fait. Ginny avait alors fait de nombreux aveux et avait été questionnée pendant des heures concernant le meurtre de Lucius.

Dans les premières heures du matin, l'interrogatoire avait été suspendu et Jacques était revenu à la maison pour quelques heures tandis que Ginny était emmenée au Ministère. Le lendemain matin, Jacques et son avocat retournèrent au Ministère alors que les discussions se portaient sur ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Jacques sut tout de suite que Kingsley n'était pas le genre d'homme à accepter un pot-de-vin donc il avait essayé d'apparaître comme s'il demandait de la clémence pour Ginny car il était un homme riche et puissant.

Bien qu'il y ait encore beaucoup de discussions, Kingsley avait accepté que si cela était possible, tout cela resterait aussi privé que possible, il n'avait pas besoin que le fait que Ginny soit de retour soit rendu public. Kingsley avait également accepté de libérer Ginny de la maison d'arrêt jusqu'à ce que la peine soit fixée et une condamnation appropriée soit trouvée.

« De quelle sorte de peine parlez-vous ? » demanda Hermione quand Jacques s'interrompit dans son explication de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Je n'en suis pas encore sûr. Mon avocat pense que, puisqu'elle plaide coupable, cela pourrait diminuer la sentence. Il a également suggéré que toute déclaration que Drago pourrait faire en ce qui concerne le fait de ne pas vouloir la voir punie trop sévèrement pourrait être d'une grande aide. »

« J'irai voir Kinglsey lundi et voir ce que je peux faire. » dit Drago.

« Merci. » Jacques sourit au sorcier plus jeune, ne lui en voulant plus pour la première fois de faire partie de leurs vies. « Il y a aussi autre chose. Sara, désolé Ginny, veut voir sa famille. Elle espérait que vous pourriez les contacter et leur demander de lui rendre visite demain après-midi. »

« Etes-vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda Drago. « En parler à autant de gens pourrait amener à ce que les gens la découvre. »

« Je ne suis pas si fou mais c'est ce qu'elle veut. Maintenant qu'elle fait face à son passé, elle veut s'amender auprès de sa famille. » répliqua Jacques. « Elle veut également savoir si vous pourriez prendre contact avec Blaise Zabini pour elle. »

« Elle veut voir Blaise ? » demanda Hermione. Elle pouvait comprendre que Ginny veuille voir sa famille mais elle était choquée qu'elle veuille voir son ex petit-ami qu'elle avait trompé et qu'elle avait laissé subir une peine de prison à sa place.

« Elle veut s'excuser pour la façon dont elle l'a traité et le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle. » expliqua Jacques.

« Nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire. » dit Hermione. « Je ferai un s aut au Terrier et demanderai à Molly de réunir la famille pour que nous puissions parler. »

« J'irai aussi voir Blaise ce soir. » ajouta Drago. « Même si je ne peux pas promettre qu'il voudra parler à Ginny, il est passé à autre chose et a laissé cette partie de sa vie derrière lui. »

« Nous comprenons, mais Ginny sent qu'elle doit au moins essayer et s'amender de son passé. » dit Jacques. Il savait qu'il y avait une forte chance que sa femme puisse finir blessée par le fait que les gens refusent de la voir mais elle voulait le faire donc, il serait là pour la soutenir.

Jacques, Hermione et Drago étaient toujours en train de discuter si ils pensaient que la famille de Ginny puisse l'accepter, quand la porte de derrière s'ouvrit avec fracas et Scorpius entra dans la pièce en riant. Thomas courut après Scorpius, riant également, quand il vit son père cependant, il redevint sérieux tout en marchant vers les adultes.

« Où est maman ? » murmura-t-il doucement.

« A la maison, en train de t'attendre. » Jacques sourit à son fils.

« Est-ce qu'elle va rester avec nous ? » demanda Thomas.

« Pour l'instant. » soupira Jacques, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet d'une potentielle peine de prison avec Thomas. « Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas à la maison et nous pourrons discuter de tout cela avec ta mère. »

Thomas acquiesça, impatient de retourner à la maison et de découvrir pour combien de temps il pourrait rester avec elle.

Avant qu'il ne parte avec Jacques, Thomas remercia Hermione et Drago de l'avoir accueilli et il promit à Scorpius de lui rendre visite aussi souvent que possible. Scorpius était contrarié que Thomas parte si tôt mais il se réconforta avec la promesse de son oncle de plus de visite et l'assurance de son père que Thomas faisait partie de la famille et qu'il n'allait aller nulle part.

* * *

Et voilàààà ! Qui a bien pu renseigner les Aurors ? Et que va devenir Ginny ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.

A très vite...


End file.
